Family Complications
by MBsinger
Summary: Tony was adopted by his stepfather when he was six years old, but has had no interest in finding out anything about his biological family. He remembers how scared his mother was when they left. What happens when they come looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

Family complications

Chapter 1

Summary- Tony knows that he was adopted by his stepfather when he was six years old, but has had no interest in finding out anything about his biological family. He just remembers how scared his mother was when they left, and how she rarely talked about it. What happens when his biological family finds him?

Disclaimer – I own nothing associated with NCIS. I am just borrowing their characters for a while.

Elizabeth Battista looked at her husband of six years watching as he pulled on his sport coat, and tried to control her need to hit him. "I can't take this any more, Joe. I just can't. The constant body guards, never having just family time…"

"They are family, Liz."

"You know what I mean. We are never really alone. And someone took a shot at Anthony and I yesterday at the park."

"I know, and I'm real sorry about that. We'll take better precautions next time."

"I don't want better precautions. I want out! Can't we just go somewhere and be a real family, where a trip to the park doesn't involve packing the car for the kids _and_ the body guards. I think that we should take the four children to someplace that they can just go outside to play without worrying about guns."

"I can't just abandon my family. I have responsibilities, Liz."

"What about your responsibilities to your children, and your wife?"

"I am building on a good family business for my children and my wife. You will never want for anything."

"Is that what I tell them when you or one of their uncles, or even one of their siblings gets shot because of this business?"

"Liz, you're really worked up, and I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have to leave for a meeting up town, but we'll talk more about this when I get home."

"Why? We're on a roller coaster here, Joe, we have the ups and downs, but we always seem to cover the same ground."

Joe Battista walked over to his wife and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be home in a few hours, and we'll talk more then" Her reaction was a heavy sigh and one last kiss. Liz knew this to be the goodbye that it was.

Once her husband had gone, she went down into the fitness room, grabbed the phone off the table, and went into the bathroom, knowing that no one would disturb her there. She had put on the music she usually used before going into the bathroom to make her call. "Mark, you were right. It's time to get out. He won't listen to me…no, just me and Tony. I can't take his kids from him, but I can take my son….No, we can't stay with you, you're the first person he'll check with. I'll let you know where we are as soon as we are settled. After that you'll need to change your phone number and everything, so that we can keep in touch..." As she spoke to her brother she wrote a quick list of what she needed to take with her and her little boy that she would never leave behind. She was doing this for her son, Tony should never have to grow up in such a violent atmosphere.

Liz Battista took her list and quickly packed things for her and Tony in trash bags and brought them to the back fence and threw them over. She had had her car brought from the auto shop to the street behind her home for just this reason. She couldn't leave without one last try to convince her husband, whom she loved, to leave with her. But with that door shut, it was time to go. As Tony got older, it would get harder to hide things like this from him. At least now, at only five years old, he wouldn't remember much.

She went back upstairs and packed what she needed in plastic garbage bags and took them out the back door and threw them over the fence, which is what she normally did for donations to the Salvation Army. She was hoping that by doing it this way, anyone watching would be assuming that there was a scheduled pickup, and would think nothing more about the items in the plastic bags. She only took what she thought was necessary, anything else could be replaced.

Her plan was to take her son and go to a battered women's shelter. Joe and his family would not think of that right away, and the people at the shelter could help her create a new identity to hide behind.

With everything that she had on her list bagged and over the fence near her car, she went to get Tony from his room. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to the young boy's room and slowly opened the door. He was supposed to be sleeping, but when she opened the door, he looked up and gave her a smile that always brightened her day. She walked up to his bed and asked if he wanted to come to the gym with her. He simply smiled, closed his book and got out of bed to follow his mother. When he was standing next to her she grabbed him in a tight hug and simply held him, she couldn't help but give him a kiss. "My little man, you are the one thing in my life that I can always count on, even if it is to just watch you make mischief."

She let him go and chased him down stairs to the fitness room, but when she had the door shut behind her she quickly grabbed his hand and went right to the back door. Before going through the door, she knelt down and looked her son in the eyes. "Tony, we're going for a ride, honey, but we have to be very quiet. Can you do that for me?" At his nod, she smiled at him. "Remember what happed yesterday? That was kind of scary, wasn't it?"

"Yes." The little boy said solemnly.

"Well I want to get you somewhere safe. I can't let anything happen to my little man."

"What about Travis, Chris and Lily?"

"Your daddy said that he could look after them. But I need to take care of you. Are you ready to go? I promise to answer any other questions that I can, once we get in the car."

"Okay, mommy, we can go now."

"My little man. Okay, remember to stay quiet." She grabbed Tony's hand, and opened the back door. Looking around she could see that no one was around, and she knew that the blinds were drawn in the windows at the back of the house, so no one should be watching from the house. The two ran across the back lawn to the gate.

Liz took one last look at her home of six years before shutting the back gate behind her. She would not be coming back. It was a bitter sweet thought. She had felt loved here, and she knew that their son was cherished, but happy moments could no longer out weigh her need for safety. This was the right choice. If Joe wouldn't come with her, then she would go on her own. She did feel a little guilty for leaving the other children behind, but she knew that they wouldn't understand and she didn't really have the right to take them from their father, or their father from them. She was not their biological mother. The one blessing with Anthony's age was that in time, he would most likely not remember much about this house or the people in it. She could spare him that heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Complications Chapter 2

'Sometimes it was a blessing to have a slow day' Tony thought as he, Abby, and Tim left the little Italian Restaurant that they had chosen for lunch, named Mama's. It was one of his favorite spots to eat in the city.

"Do you think that we'll be able to get back in time?" Tim asked.

"Relax, McGee. We have ten minutes to get there. Mrs. Bartoni always makes sure to kick me out in time to get back to the office." Tony replied as he pulled his arm away from Abby and pulled out his keys.

As his attention was turned elsewhere he didn't notice the jogger coming by, and bumped right into her. His quick reflexes allowed him to grab her arm to keep her from falling to the pavement. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

The woman couldn't seem to help her smile as she told him "I'm fine. Thanks for the quick reflexes. Do I know you?" She asked after a quick moment, he looked so familiar to her.

"I don't think so; I'd remember a smile like yours." He would have said more, but he was interrupted by Abby.

"Tony, quit flirting with the nice jogger. We have to get back to work."

"Sorry, I've got to go. Sorry about the collision." And with that he quickly left to join his friends.

As he arrived at the car and unlocked the door Tim spoke up to add his two cents. "Do you have to flirt with every woman you see?"

"It's instinct to do so, McGee, but I wasn't really flirting, she was wearing a wedding ring. Been there, done that, and she took the t-shirt." Neither of his co-workers could help laughing at his response.

888888888

The forty-something jogger walked into her hotel suite, to see her husband reading something at the desk. As she grabs a towel to start her shower, she addresses him about her jog. "Chris you should have come with me. I bumped into Travis's younger doppelganger. If it weren't for the green eyes, I would have thought Travis had found the fountain of youth."

This seemed to quickly catch her husband's attention, but not in a way that she was expecting. "Really? Where did you bump into him? Is he near by?"

"During my run, about 6 blocks from here. I think he came out of one of the little restaurants around there."

"How old do you think he was?"

"Mid thirties, maybe? Why are you so interested, Chris? Does Travis have a twin out there that I don't know about?"

"Not a twin." At his wife's confused facial expression, he quickly began to explain. "Have you ever heard us talk about Anthony?"

"I've heard the name once or twice. Is he a cousin?"

"No. When I was about nine years old, my dad's second wife left us and took her son, my half brother Anthony, with her. Dad tried to find them for years, but we've heard nothing from or about them since."

She stood quietly for a moment, as she put her towel down on the bed. "I think that the girl he was with did call him 'Tony.' What are the odds that you'd find him now, after all these years?"

"It would be a real long shot against it being him. Could you take me by there tomorrow? Maybe we can see him or at least get some information on him?"

"How would you get information on him?"

"We could ask at the restaurant; he may go there a lot. There are ways."

"What are you going to say to him if you meet him? 'Hi, I'm your brother.'"

"Why not? But we'd have to see if he'd remember. He was only about five when they left."

"Why is this so important? I mean, I know that family is important to you, but that was over thirty years ago."

"It doesn't matter. I know that dad would like to meet him, and see how he turned out. Dad was devastated when they left. He loved that little boy, and he loved his mother, Liz. His marriage to my mother was for family politics, but Liz was someone that he chose. When they were gone, a part of him went with them."

"We'll find him, Chris. I know that you have to know if it's him. We'll look into the restaurants tomorrow. Are you going to tell your family?"

"Not until we can confirm it. I'm not going to call with a wild goose chase."

As she looked at the far off expression on her husband's face she asked, "How do you feel about a good Italian meal for dinner? I saw a small mom and pop place during my run that looked good." She knew that she made the right decision about not waiting for twenty four hours when Chris's eyes instantly lit up, and he rose from his chair to come to her side and kiss her.

That night at Mama's, Chris and Beth were lucky to be seated at a table with a young friendly waitress. Beth decided to push her luck to see if they couldn't get some information about Tony. Addressing the waitress she asked, "How do you do such good business with this being so far of the beaten path?" She was pleased to note that her husband was sitting quietly looking over the menu, and letting her take the lead on the conversation.

"Mostly repeat customers, and word of mouth on how good the food is. How did you hear about us?"

"Honestly, I bumped into a very friendly gentleman coming out of here at lunch earlier today when I was running. I guess he comes here often, and he said that it couldn't be beat for authentic Italian cooking."

"That must have been Tony, he was here with two of his co-workers. Yea, he's here a lot and is probably one of our best advertisers. A lot of the NCIS people come here for lunch."

"NCIS?"

"Don't ask what it stands for, I keep forgetting, but he's basically an investigator for the Navy."

"Do you happen to know his last name? I would love to thank him for his recommendation."

"DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo. But don't worry about the thank you note, he's a good friend of the owner, and would tell anyone to eat here. Do you know what you would like to order?"

As she gave the young waitress her order, she caught her husband's eye and smiled. It was easy to see that he was grateful to her for getting the information, and in such a way as it seemed conversational.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Complications Chapter 3

As they walked back into their hotel room, Chris was already on the phone to one of his buddies. "NCIS. I need as much on this guy as you can pull quietly… No, there is nothing for you to worry about, I just need background information on him before I talk to him…. No I am not going after a federal agent. He works for the Navy cops. He's not in trouble. He reminds me of someone I used to know and I want to make sure he's who I think he is before I approach him… Listen, in this case there is nothing to worry about so just get me the information as soon as you can. I really appreciate this Mike. You got his description? If you need anything else to help you with this, let me know." With that, he hung up the phone and turned around to regard his wife.

"Mike's a little nervous, huh?" At his nod, she continued. "Don't worry, he has never let you down before. I'm pretty sure that this is your brother, he looks too much like Travis not to be him."

"Thanks, but I want to be sure."

"I understand. Come here, honey, let me massage those tense shoulders of yours."

88888888

Two days later.

As Tony approached his desk, he just hoped that it got better than the previous evening and this morning were going so far. He had been woken up at a little after one in the morning by Mrs. Anders, who swore she saw someone prowling around the complex. He himself had searched the area around his building for about an hour. Then early this morning Mrs. Melton had knocked on his door requesting his help to find her dog, Chester, who had run out the door faster than the older woman could catch him. He had tried to take at least an abridged version of his morning run, but had been caught by Mr. Knight and his never ending conversation about whatever sport team had a game the night before. So he just gave up on his run, and went back inside to get ready to go to work.

He wouldn't trade his apartment for anything right now, but sometimes being an officer living in an apartment building with a lot of retirees took a lot out of you. He had chosen it because of the number of retired persons living around him, they were his unofficial security system. Mrs. Anders and Mrs. Jackson alone pretty much kept him up to date on the comings and goings of just about everyone on the floor. But this morning had been full of the draw backs. And then he had cut himself shaving, just to add the icing to the cake.

He was only five minutes late, and was hoping that Gibbs wouldn't notice.

"DiNozzo! Follow me."

No such luck. And Gibbs appeared to be taking his coffee with him – not a good sign. As they reached one of the interrogation rooms, Tony shut the door behind them. "Is there something I can do for you, Gibbs? Sorry I was late, but I had to do some stuff for some neighbors this morning."

"I'm not worried about the five minutes, Tony. I'm a little worried about you. You're not in any sort of trouble, are you?"

"What? No, I'm not in any trouble. Why would you say that?"

Gibbs was a little disappointed that his senior agent hadn't noticed what he did. "I saw someone take off from the front of the building and follow you last night."

"You mean the green Ford Taurus? Yea, they were behind me for a couple of blocks, but then they turned off at the exit for route 50 north and I never saw them or another car on my tail."

Gibbs smiled to himself, he should have known better. He was happy to hear that Tony had watched his six. "I just wanted to make sure, because it looked as if they might have been waiting for you."

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Could they have been part of your trouble this morning?"

"Not unless they kidnapped Mrs. Melton's dog for a half hour, and set Mr. Knight's motor mouth running."

"Alright, let's get back to work."

Tony would have tried to ask more questions, but Gibbs was out the door pretty quickly. There was no way he was going to stop his boss from leaving.

88888888

"You couldn't get any closer photographs?"

"No. The government types get a little antsy when someone is taking photos of their people with telephoto lenses, and one of his nosey neighbors must have heard me when I tripped over a skateboard that some kid left out. The guy almost caught me."

"That was sloppy."

"Hey, this isn't what I normally do, here Mr. Battista."

"I know, Mike. And I appreciate it."

"Can you tell me who this guy is?"

"Not sure yet, and I don't want to let the cat out of the bag before I know if he is who I think he is."

88888888

"Agent Markum."

"Markum, its Mike."

"Hey. Do you have something for me?"

"Yea, and it could be big. A member of the Battista family is in town and is showing some interest in an agent at NCIS."

"What kind of interest and which agent?" the FBI agent asked.

"I don't know the guy's name, because Mr. Battista wouldn't tell me but I can describe him to you…"

"Why wouldn't he give you his name?"

"I don't know. He said something about not wanting to say anything until he confirmed if he was who he thought he was."

"What does the agent look like?"

"About mid thirties, six foot one to six foot three, short brown hair, and looks like an ex-jock. He drove a nice little sports car, and was dressed in what looked like a designer suit. I would give you a picture, but this guy took the film, too."

"I'll pass this along, thanks Mike."

"No problem, just don't forget your friends."

88888888

Gibbs wasn't too happy at the moment. He was trying to get some work done and he was again called into the office of the director. As usual, he completely bypassed the director's assistant with a wave, and proceeded directly in to her office. "You asked to see me."

"Jethro, so sorry to bother you." She said as snidely as she could. "I have just been given notification that a member of the Battista family is here in the city and had a photographer snapping pictures of one of our agents."

"Do you know who?"

"Not specifically, but the description 'About mid thirties, six foot one to six foot three, short brown hair, and looks like an ex-jock. Drives a nice little sports car, and was dressed in what looked like a designer suit' sounds a lot like agent DiNozzo. I just wanted to make sure that the case he worked undercover in the mob for was not for the Battistas."

"No it was the Martonis. Why would a member of a major crime family in New York be here looking into one of our agents?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't your official notification include any other helpful information?"

"It didn't come through official channels, that's why I got the information so quickly but without enough information to make a positive ID. But keep an eye on DiNozzo just in case, he doesn't always have the best luck."

"I always keep an eye on my team. Thank you for your time and concern, I'm going to get back to work." With that he left the office without waiting for her permission.

"DiNozzo!" He yelled as he descended the stairs.

Tony's head quickly lifted from the report he was reviewing. "Yea, Boss."

"Come with me." Tony noticed that his boss did not even slow down as he passed by his desk. All he could do was quickly get up and follow behind Gibbs.

"Sure." Ziva gave him a little grin, which he ignored. Tony knew that he couldn't be in trouble with Gibbs, he'd just have to wait to see what this was about. At least he hoped that he wasn't in trouble, how could Gibbs have found out about that night anyway?

"In here." Gibbs indicated with a flourish, and then shut the door behind them once his senior field agent had entered the conference room.

Tony went to the center of the room and leaned back against the table as he took in his boss's facial expression trying to figure out what this was about before the other shoe dropped. "Something wrong, Gibbs?"

"You tell me, Tony."

"About what? Everything's been pretty smooth around here lately."

"Is that so? We got news that there is a major player from a New York crime family here in DC, and is showing some interest in one of our agents, and that agent's description sounds an awful lot like you."

"Couldn't be me, Gibbs. The Martonis are out of the picture. According to my intel, it has been made clear that retaliation is out of the question."

Gibbs was glad to hear that Tony was keeping up with that information, it meant that he'd stay alive longer. "It wasn't the Martoni's."

"They're the only ones I worked with. Any other mob interactions that I have are the same ones you have through here."

"Well keep one eye open at all times. With that car that seemed to be following you the other night, and then this, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't you."

"What's this about? Which family?"

"The Battista's evidently have shown some interest in an NCIS agent and the description sounded like it could be you."

"I've never had any contact with that family, as far as I know."

"As far as you know, DiNozzo?" His voice seemed to get more aggravated with each word out of his mouth.

"Some of the minor players change allegiances as often as you or I would change shirts, Gibbs, you know that."

"Yea, well…okay, let's get back to work." Tony could only watch as his boss quickly did an about face and exited the room. This was getting stranger by the minute.

888888888

"So have you been able to figure out if it's him yet?"

"No, I was able to find enough information to indicate that his mother's first name is Elizabeth, which is right, but the last name before her marriage to Edward DiNozzo doesn't match. But she would have changed her name. Anthony Michael DiNozzo was adopted by Edward when he was six. The given birth date matches. It could be him."

"What are you going to do now? You don't have enough information to tell your dad."

"You're right, Beth, I don't. Does your college roommate, Gail, still work at that Bio lab?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she'd be willing to do a DNA test for us if I can get something on him?"

"Sure, not a problem. How are you going to get something from him for a DNA test? He'd be a little suspicious if you stepped up behind him and pulled hair from his head."

"I know that, you smart-aleck." He had to smile at his wife's timely sense of humor. "I'm going to have Ricky go into his apartment and get something from there to give to Gail."

"Okay, I'll let her know to expect it."

"Thanks, honey, I can always count on you." He said as he gathered his wife up in his arms and hugged her. He was so close to finding out if this NCIS Agent is his half brother Anthony. He just had this feeling that it was him, it had to be. This Tony looked so much like Travis and his dad, and was the right age to be Anthony Matteo Battista. What he had to be careful about now was how to approach the agent with this information. How do you tell a federal agent that you used illegal means to determine that he was related to the mafia? And then how do you keep anyone else from finding out, and using that relationship against the family?

He pulled away from his wife and sat down in the easy chair to contemplate his options. The one thing that he didn't know, was if this Agent was his brother, should he tell his family before he approached the man? The family should probably have the option of whether or not they wanted to approach this Anthony DiNozzo once they knew the truth. But then again, he also had an obligation to protect the family, even from other family members.

He looked up at his wife, Beth, when she put his cell phone in front of his face. "It's Ricky." He just smiled at her as he accepted the phone.

"Ricky, I've got a job for you."

"Sure. What's the job?"

"I need you to get in to a federal agent's apartment and get something for a DNA test. Leave nothing out of place, I don't want this guy knowing. And this is to be done quietly; I am not ready to let anyone know why I am doing what I am doing. If I am right, then I will tell everyone who needs to know."

"You got it. I'll call before I come, once I have what you need."

"Thanks, Ricky, I know I can trust you." As he hung up the phone, Chris became hopeful that his instincts were right, and that he had found his brother safe and sound. Now he just had to come up with a plan to meet the young man without raising any red flags.

88888888888

Tony DiNozzo was never so happy to be home, and for a day to be over. Everything was just 'off' today. From all his neighbors needing something throughout the morning, to Gibbs confronting him about someone from the Battista family in town, and then while chasing down a suspect in his case he tackled the guy and trashed his suit. He put his key in the door, and turned it in the lock. As he opened the door, Mrs. Anders came out her door and called his name.

"Tony."

"Good evening, Mrs. Anders. How are you?"

"I'm fine, young man, but I am worried about you."

"About me? I'm fine. Why are you worried?"

"Well, after everything that happened last night and this morning, and then having to send someone here to pick up something for your case, I got a little worried. You don't normally forget things, Tony."

"Someone went into my apartment?" At her nod he asked, "What did the man look like, did he give you his name?"

"He said that his name was Agent Stone. He was not too much shorter than you, with light brown hair and dark eyes. He looked Italian, and was dressed like he was going to court. And he had a small scar on his left cheek."

"Well thanks for letting me know, Mrs. Anders. I'm sure it's nothing. My director probably needed a file I had, and didn't want to wait for me to get back from the field today to get it. I really appreciate you looking out for me." He didn't feel bad at all for lying to her, he didn't see any reason to worry her.

"Always, Tony. You need to have someone look after you. Such a young man to be cut off from his family."

"Thanks for your concern. I've had a long day, and so I'm going to go eat dinner and get some rest."

"Sleep well, Tony. You know that if you need anything, you just ask us, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He watched as his nice neighbor went back inside and shut her door. As soon as the door was shut, he allowed the calm mask to fade, and put all his senses on alert. As he walked into his apartment, his hand was never far from his service pistol.

After twenty minutes of searching his apartment, he pulled his hand away from his gun, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Gibbs."

"Sorry to bother you after hours, Boss, but after everything that you said this morning, I thought I should tell someone. One of my neighbors, Mrs. Anders, let me know that an Italian looking guy came into my apartment earlier claiming that I sent him for a file I forgot at home."

"Is anything missing?"

"No, nothing is missing, but a few of my things in my bedroom and bathroom have been moved, and they took my trash out."

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yea, but I don't know why?"

"Do you know who this guy could have been?"

"No, as I said, it couldn't be someone from the Martoni organization, and I don't know anyone else to my knowledge. But after our talk this morning, I think someone is looking at me for something, I just don't know what."

"Stay where you are, I'll be there shortly."

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to disturb your evening, I just thought I should tell you…"

"Tony! I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Boss." He said to the dial tone.

88888888

"Did anyone see you?"

"Some older woman from across the hall. I was dressed in a suit and told her that he sent me to pick up something from his apartment."

"You brought his trash?"

"Well, I got some hair off his brush, but I watch those crime dramas, and they say that blood is the best way to find DNA. He must have cut himself this morning. Don't worry I put another bag in there so he should think that he took it out before he left. How many people keep track of it, except for wives when it hasn't been taken out yet?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Chris, will I get to find out why I did this some time soon?"

"Yes, you'll be one of the first people I tell if this pans out like I think it should."

"Good enough for me. If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks, Ricky. Say hi to Trish from Beth and me."

"Sure will. See you later." With that the two men shook hands and Ricky left the hotel room.

Beth came out of the other room of their suite. "Did he get what we needed?"

"Looks like it. We have a couple of hairs from his brush and a bloody tissue."

"I'll call the concierge and have him order a courier for us. Gail will try to get it done for us today or tomorrow."

"The sooner the better."

"I know, its going to drive you crazy until you find out one way or the other."

"Yea, but we've been looking for him for 30 years, another day or so won't kill me."

Beth just walked up to her husband and engulfed him in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony heard the knock at his door and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. He relaxed his grip on his service pistol and opened the door for his boss. "That was quick."

"Did you find anything else missing besides your trash?"

_Down to business, as usual_, Tony thought. But this was for his benefit, so he said nothing.

"Nothing from what I can see."

"How do you know that you didn't just take your trash out this morning, and forget about it? How do you know that things were moved?"

"The little tray that I keep my brush in on the bathroom counter was moved. It usually hides a stain on the counter, so I _know_ it's been moved. And I know I didn't take my trash out. There was too much going on and I was late as it was."

"What do your instincts tell you?"

"That someone's been here and is investigating me. I just don't know who. My head is telling me that with hair from the brush and trash taken, I'm thinking DNA, but that really makes no sense. What would anyone need my DNA for?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo. Is there any way we can get a picture of this guy?"

"I know there's a security system for this building by the front door, and the guard at the gate has a camera at his station. I'll have to wait until morning to get copies of them, because no one who has access to those will be available by phone until then."

"Okay, DiNozzo. Get to that first thing. Do you need some place to stay?"

"No, Boss. I think if they wanted to do something to me, they would not have left. I should be okay tonight. Sorry to get you over here for this, but…"

"Shut up, Tony." He said, his expression showing that he meant business. "You did the right thing. You sensed that something was off, and you notified me that there may be trouble. Just try to get some sleep, and make sure to be in the office early tomorrow. If you're late, I will not be happy."

"I'll be there."

"Good. Call if something else happens."

"You got it. Thanks, Gibbs." Tony said as he escorted his boss to the door. "I'll even bring the coffee tomorrow."

When the door shut behind Gibbs, Tony went into his room and started to analyze what was moved and try to piece together everything that had happened to him in the last few days. No matter which way he looked at it, it looked like someone was looking at him for some reason. Everything added up, but the final answer wasn't coming. So he created a list of everything.

_ -Someone followed him part of the way home the other night._

_ -Gibbs told him that someone had been asking questions about someone fitting his description. And that person was linked to the mob._

_ -Mrs. Anders said she saw someone prowling around the property._

_ -'Agent Stone' came in to his apartment and took his trash from his bathroom._

No matter which way he looked at the list, they didn't add up to anything that made sense. To him it added up to the mob looking at him for something, but he wasn't in trouble with the mob. He'd had no contact with them that would get him in hot water. It didn't make sense. He went around his apartment like a crime scene to see if he could find any evidence of the mysterious 'Agent Stone.'

8888888

The next morning Tony walked in to the office with two cups of coffee to find Gibbs already at his desk. "Hey, boss, I brought you coffee as promised." He put the offered coffee on the desk in front of his boss.

"What have you found?"

No 'thank you,' no 'how are you?' just right to business. "The manager is going to messenger the tapes to me as soon as they pull them. It was weird not to have them argue about it, but I guess that since I am not only a law enforcement officer but a tenant as well, they didn't give me too much trouble. Plus I think that my neighbor called in the prowler in to the guard, so it wasn't just me. I pulled a couple of prints, but I don't think that they will amount to anything. It looked like a pro job, so I assume that whoever he was, wore gloves. Abbey has what I found."

"Well, she'll get to it when she can. Why don't you work on those incident reports that should be turned in today?"

"Yes, boss." He crossed the office and began to work, splitting his time between the reports and his dilemma.

8888888

"Did you get the results back?" asked his wife, as she returned to the room from her morning of playing tourist.

"Yes, Gail sent them over first thing this morning." Chris said distractedly. He was still reviewing the information sent to him.

"Well, do I have to strong arm you, or are you going to tell me what it says?"

"It's him, Beth. We finally found him."

Beth just looked at her husband. He had such an expression on his face of what she could only translate as a mix of relief and awe. "Is she sure? What did you send for comparison? Would your DNA be close enough to really determine if he was your half brother? I mean the person could be a cousin you didn't know about."

He knew she was just trying to get at all angles to protect him, but he had a good answer to that question. "It's him. I had Travis send me dad's old toothbrush when we started talking about this. I knew we'd have to get a DNA test done at some point to prove it, either to ourselves, or to him. He's dad's son."

"What now, Chris?"

"We contact my little brother to meet him again after all these years."

"You can't just call him, or go to his house…"

"Of course not. Why don't we see if we can catch him at the restaurant tonight? That would be the best. We'll get the owner, Mrs. Bartoni, to invite him to our table. If he doesn't come to the restaurant tonight, we'll figure something else out tonight."

"Okay, if you're sure. Are you going to tell Travis and Dad before or after we meet with him?"

"I haven't decided yet on what to do on that subject. We'll take one step at a time and see if we can talk to him. If we don't run into him tonight, I'll make that decision tomorrow."

"Okay. I really hope that this works out."

"Me too." He said under his breath.

8888888

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo closed his files and started collecting his things to leave the office at the completion of another work day. He would have liked to have said it was an unremarkable day, but with his mind truly divided, he couldn't really tell you what he did most of the day. All he could concentrate on was his disturbing situation. A plate of good, home made rigatoni would cure what ailed him, as his grandmother used to tell him so often as a child. So off he went to see Mama Bartoni.

The drive to the familiar restaurant was like any other, and he actually got a spot right out front. His luck was making a turn for the better, which was good since in his estimation, it couldn't get any worse. Little did he know what was coming.

Tony walked in the front door and called out to the owner who was standing near the foyer. He gave her a kiss and started their normal ritual. "Mama, I'm here and I am hungry. Can you help me?" He even put on those puppy dog eyes and pitiful expression. She always saw right through him, but she loved the attention.

"You are beyond help, my boy." She said showing exasperation in her facial expression, but her eyes glowed with delight. She always thought of this young man like a favorite nephew, he was that special to her. And he had earned that trust, not only by their relationship which had grown through the years that he had been coming into her restaurant, but also by the help he had given her without her even having to ask. This boy was special.

She was still a little nervous about the couple asking her to introduce him to them. Tony could take care of himself, she knew, but she did not know what they wanted of him. Neither looked dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. In the few brief moments it took her to think this through, she came to her decision to let him decide for himself. "Could you come with me for a moment please?"

That brought the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. She looked a little nervous, which could only mean trouble. "Sure, Mama Bartoni. Can I help you with something?"

"Just a moment please." She said as she led him to her office. Once the door was shut behind them she took a deep breath and released it to calm her nerves. "Tony, there is a couple here tonight that asked to meet you."

"Okay. Do you know who they are or how they know me?"

"The woman said that you met on the street outside this restaurant a few days ago."

He thought back, and didn't remember the woman looking dangerous, just married. "Did they say why they wanted to meet me?"

"No, I am sorry, they did not. I was nervous about telling you, but you are a capable young man, and should be able to handle yourself. They are waiting for you at table 7 in the back corner of the restaurant. Please be careful, my boy, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll be careful, don't you worry. If something should happen," he said as he pulled out his billfold "here is my card with my boss's number on the back. I trust him with my life."

She took the card from him and looked him in the eye. She could see wariness, and confidence. He would take precaution, and be careful, but she couldn't help but caution him. "Just be careful, Anthony. I am not sure I like them."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Tell you what, if I get into trouble that I can't handle, you can call Gibbs, alright?"

She looked into his eyes and agreed that would be sufficient.

As he crossed the restaurant to the table that mama indicated, all he could think was that he just may get the answers he was looking for. And they just fell into his lap. 'Falling into his lap' was really the wrong phrase to use, its more like a perfect set up. They must have looked into his life pretty deeply to know that he came here, although he did run into the woman while coming out of this restaurant, so maybe they were just hoping to catch him. He hoped it was option two, because option one would be just too much for him right now.

He took in the look of the couple, as they hadn't seen him yet. They didn't look like they wanted to do him bodily harm, but that didn't always mean anything. Just in case, he took the safety off his service weapon. The one thing he was sure of is this was a situation to go in swinging, not with his usual soft touch. Too many things had happened to make him nervous.

"Mama Bartoni said that you were looking for me?" He asked as he arrived at their table. That caught their immediate attention, and at least she seemed to be happy to see him.

"Tony, it's so nice to see you again." She said warmly. "Let me introduce you to my husband Chris."

Tony noticed that no last names were used. He filed that fact in the back of his mind.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. Will you join us?" asked Chris.

Tony couldn't read much from his expression, but decided to play the cards that he had been dealt. "Sure." He quickly took a seat across from the couple. "Not to be rude, but can you tell me the reason for this meeting?"

"Is something wrong, Tony? You seem a little tense." Beth asked. She was a little confused by the caution she seemed to be picking up from him. Chris on the other hand had guessed that someone hadn't been as cautious as they should have been and that this NCIS agent knew about at least one of their inquiries into his life.

"Well it's been one of those weeks. You'll have to excuse me." Tony said tersely.

"Can we offer you something to drink, or something to eat?" Chris asked, trying to give himself another few moments to make up his mind.

"No, thanks, I'll have my meal with mama shortly."

"Well then I will get to the point." Decision made, Chris decided to just take the bull by the horns, so to speak.

"Chris?" But her question was left unanswered.

"Can I tell you a short story, Tony?"

"Sure." _This should be interesting_, thought Tony. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was beginning to suspect that he was the reason for most of the strange things that had happened in the last few days. Maybe not the stuff with his neighbors, but probably the car following him the other night and the person who broke into his apartment the other night.

"My father married my mother for political and financial gain, but about 2 years after she died in childbirth with my sister he married another woman for love. Unfortunately, they had some issues that she felt that could not be worked out between them after 6 years of marriage, and so she disappeared taking with her their five year old son."

"That was a dramatic and sad story. What does that have to do with me?"

"Do the names Elizabeth Gately, or Elizabeth Batista, mean anything to you?"

All sorts of alarm bells started ringing in his head, in addition to the hairs on the back of his neck going up in record time. He regarded this man with vigilance. "They do, what are they to you?"

Chris wasn't surprised by his caution, he actually admired that about him. He must be a good agent. "They are the maiden name and married name of my father's second wife."

That came out of left field. Nothing could have prepared him for that answer. "Who's your father?" Tony wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question, but it came out before he could stop it.

"Joseph Batista."

"As in the mob boss, Joseph Batista?" He watched Chris nod his head.

"Yes, and your father. I am your half brother, Tony. Our older brother's name is Travis, and our sister's name is Lily." He gave Tony a few moments for this information to sink in before continuing. "Did your mother ever talk about your life before she left and took you with her? Do you remember anything of your early childhood?"

It took a moment for Tony to gather his thoughts from the millions of directions in which they were running before answering quietly. "Not much. I remember a big house and a lot of people being there, but I don't know what's a memory and what's a dream. I never really asked her about it."

"Why not? Didn't you want to know? What did she tell you about us?" Did his step mother warn her son off to keep him from contacting them?

"I didn't want to know. After we left she cried herself to sleep for months. What little kid wants to make his mother cry? So I didn't ask."

Chris could understand that, and just had to accept it really, so he decided to try to concentrate on the present. "I know that the family would want to meet you, see the man you've become. Would you be willing to come to the house or let them come here?"

"No." Tony said without much of a pause.

"Why not?"

Beth put a hand on her husband's right arm to lend quiet support, and to remind him to stay calm. This wasn't going the way they had hoped.

"I have no interest in meeting the man who made my mother's life so unhappy for those years before she met my father…stepfather." He quickly corrected.

"She wasn't unhappy when she was with us. From what I remember, we were a pretty happy family and you were a pretty happy kid." Chris said, trying to convince this man, whom the family had been searching for for almost 30 years, that he should reconsider.

The young agent didn't want to reopen those memories, but he had to get his point across as quickly as he could. He had the feeling that this man wouldn't give up too easily. "I have a different set of memories from you, then. I may have been a young kid, but what I really remember from my early childhood is fear. I remember being at some park, scared out of my wits at the loud noises going off, which I believe were gun shots. People were screaming and grabbing at mom and I, and she was crying. Not a really happy childhood in my recollection."

"You remember that? You had to have been 5 years old. But that wasn't a normal day. Dad had nothing to do with that."

"How do you know? It may have been related to his business."

"Tony, Dad always made sure we were safe. Please, why won't you at least meet them, even if it's only once…?"

"Not going to happen."

"That's kind of quick and cold, don't you think?" Asked Beth. She knew that the answers that they were hearing from Tony were upsetting Chris. Family was so important to the Batistas – nothing was more important. And to have someone deny the family would be heart breaking.

"It may seem cold to you, but I have a father. He is far from perfect, but he's what I've got."

"What about your siblings?" she asked, a little nervous that Chris had gone quiet.

"Beth, you have to see things from my side of things, from the practical side of things. He is The Batista, in the mob. I am a federal agent. Any contact between us could hurt us all."

"What could an innocent meeting hurt?"

"He's right." Chris said quietly. He didn't want to admit it, he really wanted to just concentrate on the fact that he had found his younger brother.

Beth looked from Tony to her husband, who had gone introspective again, and back to Tony for further explanation.

"From my side of things, if he's being watched, and any federal agency discovers that meeting, even if it's only the once, my clearance could be taken away. I could lose my job for having mob connections and come under suspicion for many other things, or just pressured into using that connection to their advantage. On the other side of things, if it is discovered that he has a close family relation, let alone a son, who is a federal agent, think of the trouble that could cause. Any federal, or local law enforcement investigations that happen to any organization that you're not friendly with, would be blamed on the Batistas just because our connection could be drawn. Any mole could be blamed on that connection, an idea of yours to bring down the competition." The words hit everyone hard. He wasn't pulling any punches. But he felt that he had to soften it somehow so he continued and said, "Listen, its not that it wouldn't be great to meet the brother and sister that I didn't know I had, but would it be worth the price of destroying so many lives?"

His table companions were both quiet. Chris spoke first. "You didn't ask if it was true. You act like you know it's true. Why? Do you remember?"

"Remember? No. In the last few days I've had people follow me, someone prowling on the grounds of my apartment complex, and someone else break in to my apartment and take some hair from my brush and take out my trash. I now assume that was connected to you, and that you've had some sort of DNA test done."

Chris had to smile. This young man was smart, and very perceptive. "How did you know what was taken from your apartment?"

"I'm an investigator, it's what I do. Are you denying it?"

"No, I'm not going to deny it. It was not done for any sinister reason. Like you inferred before, it was in my best interest to confirm that you were who I thought you were before contacting you, or even telling my family."

"Are you going to tell your family?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully, noting that his brother had said 'your family.' "They have a right to know that I at least found you and that you are okay."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?" Beth asked.

The young agent brought his full attention to her face and simply asked "If you had been searching for someone you cared about for thirty years, would you be satisfied with just the knowledge that they'd been found and are okay? I wouldn't."

"Neither would I." she said sheepishly. "Where do we go from here?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know, Beth, I just don't know." Her husband replied.

"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you, and I sincerely hope that you can understand my feelings on this matter." Tony said, looking them each in the eye so that they would know that he was sincere.

"Can we contact you if we need to?" Chris asked.

"I would prefer that you don't, but if you need to just call Mrs. Bartoni and she can get in contact with me. I know that you can reach me other ways, but those can be traced more easily if something ever came up."

"If you ever have need of us, you know how to reach me."

"Yea, Chris, somehow I think that I could find you." He got up to leave the table, and quickly turned back to the Batistas. "It was nice to meet you and find that I have a bigger family than I thought. Have a nice life." With that he strode off to find Mrs. Bartoni.

Finding her in the kitchen, he walked up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Surprised she turned around to face him. "Oh, Tony. How did everything go? What did they want?"

"Everything went okay, I'm not in any trouble, as you well know. I know that you were watching my back for trouble, and I appreciate it. I have a favor to ask you though." He pulled her away from the others in the room. "If those people ever contact you again trying to get in touch with me, could you forward a message to me?"

"A message? I could do that, but why not give them your phone number."

"That wouldn't be a good thing. I'll explain it all further another time, Mama. But right now, I'm tired and hungry. Can I just get something to go?"

"Of course, Tony. Are you sure that everything is alright?" She pointed to one of her waitresses and indicated for her to wrap up the meal she had ordered for Tony.

"As sure as I can be. Thanks for everything."

"Any time. You know that, or you should."

"I know, but it's nice to hear sometimes." He said with a hint of his normal smile.

The waitress handed her the bag with the food she ordered for her favorite customer. "You go home and eat this good meal, and I will check up on you tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." He took the offered bag, kissed her cheek and waved good-bye to everyone in the kitchen before exiting the kitchen on his way out.

This certainly turned out differently than I ever could have expected. Now I just have to figure out what to tell Gibbs. He certainly would not let go of what had happened in the last few days with just a notion that it had been handled. Tony tried not to think on it any more. He was tired. Unfortunately, with his mind so occupied, he was preoccupied enough to miss the man in the car across the street watching every move he made.


	5. Chapter 5

Family complications Chapter 5

She knew that she shouldn't have done it, but it couldn't be helped. There was a very good reason she had snuck around the house to watch what her brother was doing. She was sick of her brothers being so secretive about everything. It was time for her to find answers to her questions herself. Chris had called and asked Travis to send him one of their father's old toothbrushes to him in DC. Why would he need that? 'That's ridiculous!' she thought.

And when she asked Travis what the call was about, not letting him know that she had been on the other line listening in, he said who it was but told her that he just wanted to let someone know that they had decided to extend their trip in DC. Why had Chris not told them why he needed Dad's toothbrush? And why did Travis not tell her that? She sighed inwardly. Why did both of her brothers think that she was still their clueless little sister. Lillian Marie Batista was no idiot.

Sometimes she wondered if Travis really tried to hide things like this from her, or if he really didn't care enough to ask the questions himself, and therefore did not have the answers to give her. Either was equally possible where Travis was concerned.

Chris on the other hand seemed like he was up to something. And she wanted to find out what. So she decided to go to DC to find out what was going on. It had taken a little to change her schedule around to allow her the time out of time, but it should be worth it. Lily was now in DC to surprise her brother and sister-in-law. She was looking forward to it. A quick phone call to the concierge at their hotel let her know where they had planned to go for dinner. Great, she could con her brother out of a free meal.

Parking was a pain, but after three trips around the block she finally found a spot just down the block from the restaurant. As she came around the corner of the restaurant she looked in the windows to see if she could see them. The side door was marked take out, but it looked like it lead to the main dining room anyway, so she entered.

Mama's was a small and very quaint restaurant that smelled heavenly. After a couple of steps she stopped. Chris and Beth were not alone. In the low lighting, it was difficult to see their guest clearly, but there was something about him that caught her attention. He almost seemed familiar to her. The young man didn't look too happy about something.

When he had risen from the table and walked in to the kitchen she had decided that now was not the time to be caught by Chris or this young man. She could get more out of them by being a little more subversive. Thinking quickly, she turned around and left the restaurant by the same door that she entered. Walking around the corner to the front door, she waited patiently until the man had left the restaurant and followed him a little to get a good look at his car and catch his license plate. That done, she turned back to enter the restaurant and try to get some information out of her family members.

She too was too occupied with her own thoughts and plans to notice the occupied vehicle quietly parked across the street.

88888888

As he watched the young NCIS agent enter the intimate Italian restaurant, he was able to see him fairly well in the entrance as Agent DiNozzo approached and hugged the woman who owned the establishment. After a few moments their facial expressions seemed to lose their jovial appearance for one of seriousness. Then the agent looked to the corner of the restaurant before heading in that direction. Tony then sat down with a young couple who were seated at the back table facing the front of the restaurant. Due to the low lit atmosphere of the dining area, it was hard to get a good look at them.

'What was Tony getting himself in to? He certainly didn't seem to give off any sign of knowing these people.' Gibbs thought to himself. He watched surreptitiously as the three people talked for a few minutes. Obviously he couldn't hear what Tony was saying, but the couple didn't seem all that pleased about it.

After about 20 minutes he saw Tony get up from the table and go further in to the restaurant. He looked around and saw a young woman come out of the side door of the restaurant, and come around the corner. He was about to discount her presence until he saw her reaction to Tony as he exited the building with a take out bag. She had not only stepped back, but followed the agent to his car and seemed to take a mental picture of the car before turning back to re-enter the front door and make her way back to the table recently vacated by DiNozzo.

He decided that he had a better chance of finding out exactly what was going on by continuing to watch these three people than by following his senior agent. He knew how to find his agent, it was these three that were the wild card. Did they have something to do with what had been going on around DiNozzo lately?

88888

As she approached her brother's table, she put a relaxed smile on her face and prepared for the moment. "Surprise! Fancy meeting you here. Mind if I join you?" The expressions on their faces were priceless. She could almost see the evaluation of time and everything working across her brother's face. He must be trying to figure out if I saw the guy sitting with him before. Might as well let him off the hook, she thought as she took the seat recently vacated by the mystery man.

"Hey Lily. What are you doing here?" asked Beth, covering for her husband's shock at seeing his sister materialize in front of them.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you, Beth. I'm a little tired of being sheltered by my brother's here and I'm here to find out some answers to what is going on."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked innocently.

Lily decided to let her play dumb. "Well lets just say that I over heard Chris's phone call in to Travis, and I'm a little curious as to why you extended your vacation, canceling some plans that I know you were looking forward to, and why you needed Dad's tooth brush?" She let the pause hang in the air for dramatic effect before going on. "No answer. Can I guess that it had something to do with that young man that just left this table not too long ago and not looking too happy? Please just tell me, or I can just drive you crazy with all my guesses and conjecture. I drove down here, which means that I had plenty of time to come up with some real good ones." She gave her brother a smile, and watched his facial expression fall. She had him.

"Lily, why did you do this?" He said after a few moments. "I was hoping to keep this quiet until I was sure." Different thoughts flew through his head, as he tried to decide to keep this secret, or tell her the truth. When he felt the elbow in his side, he knew his wife's opinion. "I found Anthony."

"Anthony who? Someone Travis was looking for?" She was a little confused.

"No, little Anthony. After thirty years of looking, we found him Lily."

"Was that him? The guy that was just here?" She was shocked and trying very hard to digest this information as quickly as she could. "How? Are you getting together with him later? When can I meet him? Is that why you needed the toothbrush, to do a DNA test?"

"Lily, slow down. One question at a time?"

"Well then my number one question is why be so secretive? Why am I just now just hearing about this…?"

Chris could see she was winding up, so he took his life in his hands and cut her off. "Lily, if you were in my place you'd do the same thing. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if this didn't pan out. Its not like we followed a lead to get here. Beth literally bumped in to him on the street and it took off from there."

"Okay, fair enough. But when can I meet him? What is he like? I really liked his choice of cars…"

Chris looked around and then cut off his sister's train of thought again. "Look, we should really discuss this somewhere private. Let's finish up here and go back to our suite. Okay?"

"Okay."

88888

'Anthony Batista? Wow, I never saw that one coming. I guess I should have asked mom about that part of our lives at some point.' Tony thought as he buckled his seat belt and started his car. He was a little thrown off by everything that he had just learned and what it could mean to him. He had an eerie feeling that he was being watched, but wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid after meeting Chris and Beth, or if he really was being watched.

Tony had decided that his best course of action would be to go to the office. He certainly wouldn't be able to relax at home after getting hit with information like that, and if he was followed, no one could follow him in to the secure building. He might also be able to do a search on the Batistas and his mother. He just hoped that he could keep it under the radar.

The walk to his desk was on auto pilot as he tried to digest everything. 'What should I do now?'

88888

After following the three people from the restaurant back to their hotel, Gibbs decided to go back to the office and put the pieces together. He wanted to find out a little more about all of this before confronting his agent.

88888

"Okay, we're here, the door is closed and I have been patient long enough. Spill."

"Subtle like a Mac Truck, Lily."

"Yea, yea. Just tell me why you are so hesitant to tell me about him."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know. He's an investigator for a government agency called NCIS. Their office is not too far from here. Beth was jogging past this restaurant and literally bumped in to him on the sidewalk."

Lily listened intently to the story and interjected with questions when he wasn't as clear as she wanted him to be. It was the last statement that really threw her off. "What do you mean, he doesn't want to meet us and get to know us? We're his family. Who wouldn't want to meet their family when they found them?..."

"That's our side of things. He was rather practical about the matter. He's a federal agent, Lil. He knows who dad and we are, and the discovery of our connection would complicate everyone's lives. Imagine if any other agency found out and tried to use him to gain access into the organization, even if he didn't accept the assignment, to some he would be suspect. And if any other organization found their was a mole, or information was given to the feds, with his familial connection known, they would blame him and us. This is a lot more complicated then just finding our little brother."

"Tell him to quit his job. He's family, we'll take care of him." Lily said exasperated.

"Imagine if we tried to say that to you." He watched her facial expressions change and continued. "You came down here just because you felt that you didn't have all the information that you thought you should be privy to. If we had told you to quit your job and change your life completely, what would you say?"

"Yea, yea. I'd tell you where to go right quick. I get it. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to meet him after all this time. I don't remember much from back then, but hearing all your stories about how he used to follow us all around and stuff, I want to get to know him for myself."

"I'll try, Lil, but I can't make any promises." Chris said to his obstinate little sister.

"Well he doesn't know who I am. Maybe I could casually bump into him somewhere and get to know him. If he doesn't know who I am, then it can't hurt him if someone else finds out, will it?"

"Lily, just leave him alone for know. Okay? If _Tony_ finds out who you are, he would feel like we went back on our word and it may push him further away to where he'd refuse to ever meet any of us. Right now we may be able to work something out after he gets over this shock. Don't push him now. Please."

"Hey, would I do something to jeopardize this? Relax, everything is going to be fine."

'Yea, right.' Beth thought to herself. Lily may be able to snow her brothers, but this girl is going to try to meet Tony on her own schedule. She wouldn't be surprised to hear that her sister-in-law was able to accomplish her goal within 48 hours. Poor Tony. What had they gotten him into. She now realized that they had gone about this the _wrong way_.

_A/N – Finally able to get back to this story. Sorry it has taken so long. I promise that I will not give up on this story until it is done to my liking, although I can't promise that I will be able to update on a regular basis. This is a busy time of year for me at my job. I have resubmitted the first four chapters to correct some inconsistencies that I had found and that some of my reviewers had pointed out to me. But any others will be left alone. Thank you to all of you who have read my stories, and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed them. Your constructive criticisms have been helpful, and your good reviews let me know that not only is someone reading them, but enjoying them. Thanks so much. _


	6. Chapter 6

Family complications Chapter 6

Tony had been sitting at his desk for a little over 20 minutes just staring at his computer, which was waiting for input. It took about that long for his investigative mind to wake.

'What was I thinking? I can't do this here. If any search I do here were discovered, that would let the cat out of the bag really quickly and directly to me. Where can I go? I can't go to Gibbs, not now. How would he react to this? I can't face him until I know the answer to that question. But who?...Abby. Abby would help me and keep it under wraps. She's a forensics genius. If it needs to stay secret, she can do it.' With the decision made, he grabbed his gear and headed for the exit. He decided to take the stairs to work off the extra nervous energy he's had since dinner.

Once in the garage, he started up his car and pulled out of the parking space. As he pulled into traffic, careful to keep watch for potential tails, he pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket and called the energetic lab rat.

"Is this the person to whom I am speaking?" Was his greeting when she picked up the phone. He had to laugh, only Abby.

"Why, yes it is." He said, playing along, recognizing the old Lilly Tomlin routine. "That's amazing."

"Of course, you must remember to whom _you_ are speaking." She said happily. "What can I do for you, Tony?"

"I really need your help with something, but I don't want to talk about it on the phone. Can you meet me somewhere so we can talk?"

"Mysterious. I like it." Then she belatedly caught the tone in her friend's voice. "Are you okay? Are you in trouble again?"

"I might be, but its none of my doing this time, Abs, I promise."

"Why don't you just head here?"

"Are you sure? I know I'm asking a lot of you…"

"You haven't asked anything yet. I invited my friend over for a cup of Java. See you when you get here, Tony."

"Thanks, Abby. You don't know what this means to me right now. I'll see you in about ten." With that they both hung up.

* * *

Back in the office, Gibbs had arrived and gone to his desk, not knowing that he had just missed the agent he was so concerned about. He decided to start with his director, to see if she knew any more about the tip that she had received. Looking at his watch, he smiled to himself at the late hour. It wasn't too late, only about 9pm, but sometimes it was just fun to rattle her cage a little bit. He just needed to see if she had any other information for him that she may have forgotten. That would be the best place to start.

* * *

She answered her door knowing who it would be. "Right on time, as always."

"I really appreciate this Abs."

"Come in and have a seat." She directed him in to the living room. Once they were both seated, Abby facing Tony, she dove right into the matter. "So what can I help you with? Or do you need to work up to it?"

'You just have to love her direct way of getting to things.' "No, I think if I tried to work up to it, I'd never get to it. I need this to stay between us – I know I don't have to say it to you, but I needed to say it. Understand?" At her accepting nod he continued. "You know that stuff from Gibbs that I told you about a while ago about someone following an agent from our agency, and the problems I had with my neighbors that same night?"

"Yea." She said to encourage him to keep going.

"Well, it turns out that it's all connected. I know I've told you about my mom and my step-dad, well evidently that other stuff had to do with my blood relatives trying to find me."

"Wow, you never went looking for them, but they are looking for you? Why now after all these years?"

"Not looking, found."

She reached over and hit his shoulder. "You didn't tell me that! You holding out on me?"

"Ow. Now would I hold out on you? I just hadn't gotten there Abby."

"Well then proceed, my friend."

"Thank you. Well I went to Mama's after work tonight, and they had arrived earlier and asked her to direct me to them."

"Who's they? And they knew about you before you got there? They learned all that from following you? How did they find you?"

"Mind if I try to answer those one at a time?" He asked sardonically.

"Not at all. And don't worry about going in that order either." She gave him the biggest smile, that he just couldn't help returning. That made her smile. It was really a good feeling to know that she had the power to make him smile.

"'They' are Chris and Beth Batista. Do you remember that woman jogger that I bumped into right after lunch at Mama's that last time? That was Beth Batista."

"What are the odds of that happening?" The young scientist said almost to herself. "Continue."

"Sure. Well evidently she mentioned me to her husband and how much I look like his, our, brother Travis and that started the other stuff."

"You don't seem too excited about this, what am I missing?"

"Did you recognize the last name?"

"Batista? Yea, but surely that's not…Wow! That is that family?" At his nod she continued. "Holy cow! The senior field agent for Jethro Gibbs at NCIS is related to the mob!"

"You see my problem."

"Problem?"

"Can you think of how many problems this could create for me if anyone else found out?"

"Oh, yea." Abby said, finally coming to the reality of the situation. "Who else knows?"

"As far as I know, the only people who know are the four of us."

"The boss-man doesn't know?"

"Not yet."

"You'd better tell him soon before he finds out."

"I will, but I wanted your help with verifying this information. I realized that I don't know as much about my mom as I thought I did. I need to find out more, and I don't want to depend on them for the answers. She didn't tell me anything before she died, and well…"

"And the father figure is just not in the picture at the moment. I understand, Tony. Can you give me some details to jump start from? I mean I could find what I need, but the further along I start the process, the faster you get more information."

"Well, I have her old New York driver's license, and my birth certificate."

"Your dad's name isn't on that one?"

"She somehow had it removed. I have no idea how, but it makes it look like she didn't know who the father was when I was born. I know that's bogus, because I do have some early memories."

Tony followed Abby into the other room, where she sat at her computer and pulled up some program to help her with his search. But that did not stop the talented Ms. Scutio from keeping up the chatter. "Can you tell me what some of your earliest memories were?"

"I just remember being a happy kid for a while, and being surrounded by a lot of people in a big house. I remember some older kids a little bit, which I assume are my siblings. But then I remember being scared, and seeing my mother cry a lot."

"Scared? Of what?" She asked as she hit a few more keys.

"Well, I have this one memory, which I used to try to talk myself into believing was just a dream from a movie I watched, but…. Well anyway, it sounds like a movie. I remember being at a park with my mom, when there was a whole lot of noise, gun shots. A bunch of guys grabbed at my mom and I before we were shoved into a car and sped off. I don't remember much that day otherwise, but I do remember being scared. Not a good thing to remember."

"Well I can see why you wouldn't remember much. I did find an article that says that someone was trying to grab you from the playground, but that your mom and your guards grabbed you and took you home. They say that it was someone trying to hurt your father through you and your mom. Evidently a few days later there is another article showing that you and your mom had disappeared out of the house one afternoon. They had tried to reach you at your uncle Matt's on your mom's side, but no one could find you."

"Anything else?"

"Well, give me a little time. I do see some records at a battered women's shelter showing something that could be you and your mom, but it will take a little while."

"But either way, it sounds like what you've said so far doesn't refute Chris's story."

"I haven't said much of anything yet."

"I know, but what you didn't say speaks volumes, Abs. If it had a chance of being wrong you would have found at least something questionable by now and said something."

"Were you hoping he was wrong?"

"Yea, I was. I guess that I really was hoping that there was at least a little reasonable doubt."

"Sorry, Tony. Do you want me to keep digging?"

"No thanks, Abigail. I am afraid that I have enough to go to Gibbs about. When he asks 'Are you sure?' I can tell him yes." Abby smiled at his impression of their boss. It seems that she had more confidence in Gibbs' response than Tony did. But he would be okay.

She got out of her chair and turned around to grab her tall friend around the waist for the biggest hug she could manage. "You've always got me and the gang, Tony, just remember that."

"I know. But if anyone else found out, this could make my life a living…"

"Ah ah, watch your language young man." She said in jest.

"…a living nightmare Abbs."

"Do you want to crash here? Its getting late."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need to get home and think about some things. Thanks for everything, Abs."

"I'll keep looking."

"No, I think I know enough. I get this feeling that if we go too much deeper, we're going to be getting into dangerous territory."

* * *

"This is Director Shepherd."

"Jenny, its Gibbs."

"What can I do for you Jethro?"

"Have you found out anything else about who those folks might have been following?"

"No. According to my sources, official and otherwise, that's it, nothing specific." She knew this agent so she asked, "Who is it and what is it about?"

"I don't have enough information right now to report anything."

"Gibbs, you wouldn't have called me now, this late, on a fishing expedition if you didn't have something…"

"It's really just a fishing expedition for right now. I just have a funny feeling. I'll tell you more when I have it."

"Just remember, I can't help if I know nothing."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow." But she had already disconnected the call.

Jethro thought about his next step and decided that he needed to find out exactly who these folks were. His first stop tomorrow was to go see Mrs. Bartoni to see if she knew who they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel downtown, Lily Batista was using the treadmill in the fitness center of the hotel to help her organize her thoughts. She was trying to surreptitiously meet or see her brother Tony without actually meeting him. She had promised Chris that she would not try to contact him in case he felt like Chris went back on his word. Lily knew she had to be careful because her father was not as out of the loop as her brothers seemed to think. If Tony wanted time to decide if and when to meet the rest of the family, he'd better do it soon or their father would take that decision away from him. Once Joe hears about his youngest son being found, there would be no stopping him. The easiest thing to do would be to watch his office building.

With her plan set, she got off the treadmill, grabbed her water and left to go back to her room.

* * *

"Good morning, table for one?" asked the friendly young lady just inside the doors of the small family style restaurant.

"Not yet. I was hoping that Mrs. Bartoni was here this morning." Gibbs couldn't yet see her.

"Of course. And your name please?" Such friendly efficiency bode well for his quest for answers.

"Jethro Gibbs."

"Yes, sir. Have a seat and I will find her for you."

"Thanks." He took a seat on one of the benches by the door and waited for the Italian restaurant's proprietor to arrive. It didn't take long. Within five minutes she arrived with a welcoming expression in her face.

"Special Agent Gibbs…"

"Jethro, please."

"Then you must call me Sophia."

"What does Tony call you?"

"Mama, of course. He is like a son to me. Come, we will go to my office and talk quietly."

'Smart lady.' He thought, and somehow knew that at least some of his questions would be answered here and now. When they arrived in the back office, she indicated for him to have a seat and then took a seat herself.

"I am glad to finally meet you," the sixty something Italian woman said. "Tony talks about you and his friends from NCIS all the time."

"Tony is the reason I came to see you today. I am hoping that you will be able to answer some questions for me." He said, getting down to business.

"Good. You are looking out for him, just as I am."

"Yes, ma'am. Can you tell me who he met with last night and how he met them?"

"They had been here a few nights before, and had inquired a bit about Tony." She began to look through her desk for the receipt she wanted. "At first I thought Tony had another admirer, but then last night they came in saying that they were friends and knew that he came in often and asked if I would have him join them so they could get reacquainted." She obviously found what she was looking for, and handed it to Gibbs.

"Christopher Batista." Gibbs read aloud. "And the woman?"

"His wife, Beth. When Tony arrived I did as they asked but first warned him. He gave me your card to contact you should I think he needed your assistance."

"How long was he with them?" The agent asked. The name rang a bell, but he wasn't sure why yet.

"Twenty minutes, maximum. And when he left, Tony was thoughtful and sullen like he had a lot on his mind."

"Did he tell you what they talked about?"

"No, but it caught him completely off guard. Whatever it was, they had a small argument about it as well. But it all seemed polite, not threatening. That's all I can really tell you."

"What made you think that they caught Tony off guard?"

"He let his mask slip a little, and it showed on his face."

"What can you tell me about the couple? What were your impressions of them?"

"She seemed friendly and open enough. He seemed guarded, like someone used to planning things and holding things back."

Gibbs got the feeling that he had gotten all the information that he could from her and so he made to leave. "Thank you, Mrs. Bartoni…Sophia. I appreciate this."

"That boy needs someone looking out for him, I am glad that I am not the only one." She smiled and led him out off the restaurant with an invitation to come back for a meal on the house.

* * *

"Where's Gibbs?" Asked Tony as he entered the bull pen.

"He said that he had a meeting and would be in sometime before 9am." Answered McGee.

"Any idea who he had the meeting with?" Inquired the senior agent.

"No, I didn't ask." McGee replied.

"Yea, well I probably wouldn't have either." He said quietly. But it was loud enough for Tim to hear, and it shocked the young agent. It was not often that the senior agent admitted something like this rather than just picking on him for not doing it. Something was off.

"Are you okay Tony?" asked the young man.

"Yea, why?" but he quickly realized what he had done, or not done really. "Did I throw you off by not questioning you? I'm sorry, I'll remember next time."

"What? No, you don't have to…"

"No, no, Probie. I am here to help you, and if you prefer that I keep you on your toes contantly, I will do my best to oblige."

"No, that's not what I meant." Said Tim, trying to fix what was obviously a big miscommunication. "That's not necessary…."

"I know it's not necessary, Tim, but I am here to do whatever I need to do to make you a better agent and feel included. And if this is what you need, I am here for you." And with that, he got up and walked towards the other side of the room to effectively change the subject and keep it changed.

"What just happened?" Tim McGee asked to no one in particular. "How did what I said turn into a request for more abuse?"

Ziva, who had been sitting quietly at her desk for that whole conversation, decided not to help the young agent out this time. It was about time that he looked out for himself, which was what she suspected that Tony was doing. "McGee, it wasn't what you said, but how you said it and when. Now leave me alone, I need to finish this before Gibbs gets here." It was kind of funny to see him sitting there in such bewilderment. But she did catch what the undertones were, and wondered what had Tony so occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony looked at his watch again, and then at the elevator. It was not normal for Gibbs to be late. Yea, it was only 10 minutes, but this was _Gibbs_. As if it was an answer to his demand, the elevator arrived on their floor and Gibbs exited the elevator. Tony noticed that he was carrying a to go bag from Mama's. That told him that the time was now, whether he was ready to tell Gibbs or not. Gibbs knew something, and his supervisor would be super mad if he didn't tell him what was going on right now.

With that decision made in a mere few seconds, he made eye contact with his boss and rose from his seat. "Boss, can I talk to you about something? It's really important."

It's about time. "Sure, Tony, lets go to my office."

Tony had come close enough to speak quietly to Gibbs. "I'm guessing that you know some of what I have to tell you, so let me ask if you want to go to 'your office' or if you want to talk to you and the director at the same time? It's up to you."

"Okay. Let's save us both some time and go see the director." The senior field agent followed his boss up the stairs to the director's office. Tony let Jethro get them past Christine, Jenny's secretary.

As they entered the office, Jenny greeted them from behind her desk. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We need to talk, Jen. I believe that Tony has something very important to tell us. He thought it would be better if he told us both at once."

She instinctively knew that this impromptu meeting would clear up her questions on Gibbs' fishing expedition the night before. "Okay, have a seat." Both men sat around the conference table, and then Tony just looked at his clasped hands to gather his thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready, Tony." Jennifer Sheppard prompted him.

"Yes, ma'am." He took a deep breath and just jumped right in. "Just let me get at least the Reader's Digest version out before either of you jump in, please…… That NCIS agent being investigated, or followed, was me. A little over a week ago I bumped into this woman jogger, and unknowingly it set off a cascade of events. Let me just give you some background that's not in my file, because it will make the rest of it a bit more clear. I do not remember my birth father, his name is not even on my birth certificate, at least the only one I know about. As far back as I remember clearly, it has been my mom and I until she met Mr. Leonardo DiNozzo, my step-father. I remember some snippets from when I was four or five, but it's always seemed like a dream. That dream has turned into a nightmare." He looked up to see two patiently supervisors waiting for him to continue.

"I always remember my mother as a very unhappy person when I was a child, and because of that I lost all interest in who my birth father was. Anyone who hurt my mother that much was someone I was not interested in knowing. Well now my other family has found me. Joseph Battista is my father, and I have three siblings." He looked up and gave a nod to encourage questions, since he didn't really know where to go from there.

"Is that who you met with at Mama's last night?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

Yes indeed, that confirmed his concerns when Gibbs emerged from the elevator with the bag from Mama's. And it also confirmed that Mama gave him more than the to go bag. He was too distracted last night to look around, but he should have known that Gibbs would have been there. "That was the middle son, Chris and his wife, Beth. She's the jogger I bumped into in front of the restaurant. Evidently she mentioned running into someone who looked a lot like his brother, Travis. Then Chris started investigating me. Everything that has happened to me lately was him trying to figure out if I am his brother Anthony Matteo Battista. He had me followed from work that one day – the Ford Taurus. The prowler that my neighbor saw, that was someone checking my apartment out. And then the 'agent' who picked up something from my apartment was someone they hired to get stuff for a DNA test. I even had Abby double check stuff, from home, to see if there was anything that she could find rather quickly that could refute it."

Jenny spoke up and asked. "I assume that she couldn't find anything."

"No, ma'am, she couldn't."

"How do you feel about that, Tony?" Jenny inquired.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm still in shock. I mean not only did my biological family find me after 30 years of nothing, but to find out who they are is a bit much. If anyone finds out, my life could become a huge nightmare."

"True." She said simply.

Tony looked at his boss, the man he looked up to, and got a little nervous. He hadn't said much. And the senior field agent couldn't do much if the AIC didn't trust him to do his job. It wasn't just the connections; he was worried that Gibbs didn't trust the fact that before this week, he hadn't known. He needed Leroy Jethro Gibbs to believe him.

"Where did you leave things with Chris?" Jethro asked at last.

"I asked that no one contact me, but if they needed to contact me, to do it through Mama Bartoni."

"And they accepted that?"

"After a short discussion, yea. I'm hoping that they keep their promise, and no other member of the family finds out about me until I'm ready."

"Why was it important for you to tell both of us together, Tony?"

"Well, ma'am, I didn't really want to go through it twice. And I really would appreciate your help should any of this come to light."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't want this to be used against me, or to start getting loaned out to some agency trying to get the Battistas or some other connection. I mean going undercover to pretend to be family is one thing, I love under cover work, but this is real family. And if I have learned one thing, it is that to betray your family is just not done. And it wouldn't matter that I just found out about our relation."

"I understand. I will do my best."

"Thank you, Director." Then the young senior field agent looked at his immediate supervisor and waited for whatever was to come. It didn't take long.

"You look worried." Gibbs said.

"Yea, who wouldn't be?"

"About anything in particular?"

"Right now? Yea. I'm hoping it's not going to affect my job or how I perform my duties."

"You plan on letting it get in the way."

"Not as long as others allow me to do the job I'm good at." He didn't want to come out and say that he was slightly worried about Gibbs' reaction. He was pretty sure that he knew his reaction as well as he now knew Jenny's, but Gibbs had thrown him off more than a few times in the past. And as his nanny always told him, 'it is better to be sure, than to live on assumptions.'

Gibbs wasn't too sure how to respond to that without getting emotional or dragging this out into a much longer conversation than it needed to be. The director seemed to be letting him take the reigns in this, so he simply responded with a quick comment meant to convey a lot more then just the words stated. "Don't let them interfere, and if that doesn't work, let one of us know, and we'll take care of it."

So much was said in those few words. Tony knew that those two short sentences said so much more. Gibbs had not only told him that he believed Tony's story, but that this would not impact his relationship with Gibbs or his job any more than it needed to. The young agent was not so naive to believe that it wouldn't make any impact, because now if they had interaction with the mob on a case, he would not be assigned. But that was fine with him.

"Okay. Thank you, Boss, Director. What do we do from here?" He looked back and forth between two people who had his complete trust.

Here is where Jenny spoke up and took over. "First of all, I don't think that we need to make any agency wide announcements, but we should probably update your personal file so that no one can construe any cover up. I will have it taken care of personally and quietly. Secondly, I think that you need to figure out if you want to meet your newly found family, before that choice is taken away from you. From what I hear, Joe Batista does what he wants, and if he wants to meet you, he will. But if Chris is keeping it quiet from the rest of your family, you may have a little bit of time. Just don't take too long, secrets like this don't stay a secret long."

Tony just nods in agreement; he wasn't foolish enough to try to refute her statement.

"Thank you for telling us, Tony. Let me take one worry off your shoulders. You will be unavailable for mob related undercover work from now on. That is in your best interest and mine. I don't want to worry about one of my agents having to look over his shoulder well after the case is closed due to family problems."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, unless you two need to discuss something else, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

The two men rose from their seats and made their way out of the director's office. Without saying a word, Gibbs indicated to his agent that this subject was not finished. So Tony followed the AIC to his 'office' and waited for Gibbs to make the first move.

A few moments after the doors to the elevator closed, Gibbs hit the stop button and then turned to the younger man capturing his attention instantly. "Why didn't you come to me immediately?" He asked, though without any sign of accusation.

"I didn't have anything definitive until late last night with Abby, and I came to you as soon as you got in this morning. I swear, Gibbs, that I did not leave anything out up there. I haven't even called my dad, step-dad, yet. I came to you first, not that I think my father will really care anyway." He said completing the last part of his statement almost under his breath. His step-father, he almost forgot that he really should contact him about this before he hears about it some other way. That's all he'd need on top of this precarious situation, is to have Leo DiNozzo in a huge snit.

"I'm not going to ask why you seemed to be following me, Gibbs, but just say thanks for watching my six." Tony wasn't completely sure if his boss did follow him, but decided it was more than likely that he did.

On the other side of the conversation, Gibbs was impressed that Tony made this leap in logic. He was sure that the younger man had been so preoccupied that there was no way he had noticed Gibbs at all. But that was one of the reasons that Anthony DiNozzo was on his team – good instincts.

_A/N – Here is another chapter, and certainly not the last one. I'm sorry that updates are rather sporadic, but there are things going on in my life that makes that unavoidable. Just know that I will not give up on this story until it is done. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Its to set up what is coming up next, which I haven't solidified in my mind yet, but have some pretty good ideas. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement. They are very much appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

Family Complications Chapter 8

As Tony was finishing up on the paperwork for the day, a unique shadow crossed his desk. He looked up to find his favorite lab rat. "Hey, Abby, what can I do for you." He said with a grin.

"Its not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you, Mr. DiNozzo." She said with a big grin on her face and a small bounce.

"Abby, you don't have to do anything, I'm fine."

"I know, but lets go out anyway."

"Where?" He asked with a sigh. He was really hoping to just go home an think about what was currently going on in his life. He needed to figure things out fast.

"How about The Four Courts in Arlington? Its part-way between here and home for both of us, and since it's a weeknight, it shouldn't be too crowded. How does that sound."

"Like you're not going to take a rain check?"

"Nope I won't." She said with a bigger smile.

"I guess that I should go and lay claim to my mug, before they give it away. It has been quite a while since I've been there."

"Let's go, DiNozzo." The young goth called to her friend.

"I'm right behind you, boss." He said with a sarcastic smile.

She simply smiled back at him turned around with a flounce and strode for the elevator. The senior field agent had his bag and his coat with him as he followed her out of the office.

Gibbs looked on with a smile. Talking to Abby would do his young agent a world of good.

* * *

"Okay, now spill your guts for Abby, please." The young goth said as the waiter left their table with their drink order. They had completed their meals and were settling down for a companionable evening together. 

"What do you want to know first?"

"How did your meeting go with Gibbs and the director? I've waited long enough, and was a good girl not asking anything through dinner."

"True, I'm very proud of you, and I really appreciate it." He finished seriously, letting the smile slip from his lips. "The meeting went better than I thought it would. I think both of them will try to keep this out of the public domain, but Director Sheppard is going to quietly update my records so nothing can come back to bite me in the butt later if someone finds out on their own. The Director even mentioned that I should really think about if and when I might want to meet this new family, before they take the choice away from me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I just don't know yet. I mean its just too much information all at once…." He trailed off looking off in to space.

Abby decided to change tracks to keep her friend here with her and to try to help him through this. "Do you think that you can trust Chris?"

"I don't know, but he seemed sincere. I think he'll hold back for at least a little while. I do think that the director is right."

"How so?"

"I have this feeling that I don't have as much time to think about this as I might want."

Abby looked around the bar room and spotted a blond women who seemed to be watching them. "Cheer up, Tony, I think you have a fan at the far side of the bar."

"The blond with the green cashmere sweater and large diamond stud earrings?"

"Yea…."

"Spotted her a little while ago."

"Why don't you get up and say hello? That would cheer you up."

"I'm not in the mood for any pick ups, Abby. To be honest I have just really enjoyed talking to you."

"Awe! You're so sweet! You know you are my favorite big brother that I've never had."

That brought a chuckle to his lips. "Thanks, Abbs. I'll take that in the spririt in which it was meant and reply that you are my favorite little sister that I've never had."

She looked at his face, glad to see that she was able to get him out of his funk for just a moment. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yea. I should make it an early night. I'll pay our tab at the bar. Tina will let me out the back door, I don't want to run into anyone right now. I'll see you at the office tomorrow." They both got up from the table and Tony gave his friend a long hug to show her how much he appreciated her friendship. "Thanks for everything, Abbs. I somehow always feel a little more on an even keel after talking to you." He said as he released her from the hug.

"Any time, Tony, any time. This is what friends are for. You would do the same for me."

"In a heart beat."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep, Tony."

"I'll try. See ya." He looked over to the end of the bar, and saw that the young woman who had been watching them, who seemed to have followed them for a while before arriving here, was now seated with a mountain of a man. Finally, a stoke of good luck. She was distracted and he could get out of here scott free. "Hey Tina," he called catching the beautiful bartender's attention. "This should cover our tab, and here's my mug."

"You got it, Handsome." She said with a flirtatious smile.

Tony vowed to come here more often. Tina always made him feel at home here. And it had nothing to do with her looks, after all it was he that had introduced Tina to her fiancé Brian. He and Tina had gone out together once or twice, but quickly discovered that they were better off as friends. Not too long after that, he introduced her to Brian, whom he had known for a while through the recreational basketball league he played in. He pointed to the back, and proceeded to exit thought the bar once she had nodded to him.

As he drove home, he couldn't help but thank God for the friends that he had.

* * *

She was about to get up to make her way to the bathroom, which would allow her to pass by his table without being obvious about it. Before she could move, however, the seat opposite her became taken. She dragged her eyes away from her brother to her uninvited guest. She was a little shocked to realize that she knew him quite well. "Danny! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" 

He gave her a smile and answered. "_I_ didn't." He remained quiet as he watched all the thoughts cross her mind.

If Danny didn't know I was here, who knew? One question had to be asked to get the number one fear out of her head. "Please tell me it wasn't my father."

"I could tell you that, Lily, but I'd be lying." He said with that grin still plastered on his face.

"Crap." She said under her breath. "What are you two doing here in DC now? And why did you need to find me?"

"Your father would like to see you."

"Where is he?"

"Outside in the car. Why don't you go out there, and I'll pay your tab."

"Sure. Thanks Danny."

"No problem." Danny smiled as he watched his boss's only daughter exit the restaurant. This girl was Joe's favorite. Danny had been with Joe for a long time, and knew that he cherished his children. He wished that he had had a father like that, but having Joe around was good enough for Danny. After he paid her bill he made his way out to the car.

* * *

_A/N - Sorry for the clif hanger, but I finally figured out which way to take the story and this is the beginning. I also didn't want to take too long to update, since I have really taken long enough to do it. A big THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Honestly, if I didn't have you, I wouldn't have the inspiration to keep going. I won't abandon this before its finished, no matter how long it takes, but if it wasn't for your reviews I probably would have taken an easier way out and ended it pretty quickly. I like this story, and how its working out, much better than the 'easy way.' Take care, and I hope to get the next chapter up quicker than I posted this one. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily Batista climbed into the car next to her father, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy, what brings you to DC?"

"My children are hiding things from me and I want know why." Joe said, meeting his daughter's gaze.

"What makes you think we're hiding things from you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"So many phone calls to the house, but no one talks to me. Chris and Beth extend their stay here, canceling some important meetings, and then you follow them here quite suddenly. And then your brother suddenly takes it upon himself to replace my toothbrush, for who knows what reason. This tells me that something is going on, and its something big. It cannot be business, because no one would keep that information from me, so it has to be personal. Based on everything else that seems to be going on, I put everything together and come up with only one thing."

She waited patiently for her father to say something. This was not the time to volunteer information in case he was wrong.

"Where is he, Lily?"

"Who?" She asked cautiously.

"Your brother, Anthony." Joe knew what game she was playing, but she forgot that it was he that taught her how to play.

She sighed heavily. She didn't want to lie to her father, and yet she didn't want to betray Chris or Anthony either. "Why do you ask me? Why not Chris?"

"Because I can count on my only daughter to be honest and forthright with me."

'Ah, crap – caught. Well its time to take a step back and punt and hope everything comes out alright.' "I don't know, Dad. Honestly. I did before I left the pub…."

"He was there?"

"Yea, he was there with some goth girl. I was just about to get a closer look at him, when Danny stopped me."

"Why were you watching him? Why haven't you made contact?" Lily could see on his heart written on his facial expression. The hope of seeing his youngest son was almost tangible, and could be read so easily in his eyes.

"He's not ready to meet us, Dad."

"How do you know without talking to him? You cannot know this…."

"Chris knows this. He and Beth have talked to him."

She was cut off by his next question. "What did he say? What is he like?"

"You'll have to ask Chris for the specifics, but from what Chris told me he barely remembers anything of his life before she took him." Both knew who Lily meant by 'she' and 'her' name still brought pain and loss to his eyes that none of his children wanted to see there. "He lives here and works for the Feds as an investigator for NCIS."

She let that information sink in for a moment and then continued. "He's a cop, for the Navy and Marines. I think that's why he's not ready to meet us, Daddy. Can you imagine what it can do to his life to have us descend on him?"

"Family is family. Don't worry, I understand your meaning. I am not as stupid as my older three children seem to think."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Let us go to dinner. Keep your old man company, please. As for Anthony, I will think on everything and make my decision tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day._

Just one more hour to survive and he could possibly go home, unless something came up to push them into overtime. This day had been uneventful, as far as things go. 'Well, I guess that depends on your vantage point.' The team had been really busy on a case today, but nothing popped up in his personal life today, and so after the last three weeks he finally felt that he had had a 'typical' day. The only plans he had for this evening was to order in a pizza and watch 'Destry Rides Again' with Jimmy Stewart and Marlene Dietrich. He looked up when a shadow crossed his desk.

"How are you doing, DiNozzo? Anything unusual pop up?"

"Not so far, Boss."

"I'm not talking about the case."

"Neither was I." Tony replied quietly.

"Okay. You'll tell me, when it does."

Tony did not miss the fact that this was not a question, and nodded. "You think it's definitely going to happen soon?"

"Yes."

"Me, too, and I am not looking forward to it."

"You'll handle it. The Team and I have your six, DiNozzo, don't forget that."

"Never, Boss." But what he left out was that he was counting on that. He was immediately cut off from other stray unpleasant thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the display and cringed as he saw the name there.

"DiNozzo."

"Is that any way to answer a phone?" The voice carried a lecture in that short question; Tony could always hear it in that voice.

"It is when I'm at work, sir."

"Well its poor customer service. Now what is it that you needed? Miranda said that you called last night and left a message."

"Dad, this isn't really a good time. Can I call you after work?"

"That's not convenient for me, Anthony. I have a meeting at the Tea Room most of the evening with clients. If now doesn't work, I can have my secretary schedule something."

Tony stood up from his desk as his father was talking, and indicated that he would be back shortly. "Well, if…"

"Just spit it out, Anthony."

Tony had arrived at an empty observation room to one of the interrogation rooms and so went in and closed the door. "Dad, did mom ever tell you who my biological father was?"

There was silence for a moment before his father answered, which told Tony that she did. "I won't lie to you. I know, but I think that it's better for you if you don't. What brought this up?"

"It's too late, I already know."

"What? What happened? Why did you go looking for them?"

"_They_ found _me_."

"Who did?"

"Chris."

"I'm coming down tonight. I'll cancel my appointment. We can come up with a plan, map this out…"

"Dad, this is not a strategizing meeting that needs to be held."

"Of course it does."

"Dad, have your meeting. If you still want to come down tomorrow, just let me know when you get in and I will pick you up."

"Are you sure?"

Tony wasn't sure of anything at this point except for the fact that having his father, who was certainly not the most stable presence in his life, here tonight, would not help anything. The last thing he needed was to have his father here strategizing on how to take control of this situation, and probably his life. It certainly would not include staying in DC or with NCIS. LucianoDiNozzo would find a way to turn this back to his joining the family business, which the younger DiNozzo was loath to do.

"I'm sure. Go to your meeting."

"I still think I should cancel it."

'What else is going on? Why is he so concerned?' "Don't. I'll be fine. Its not like I slighted them, I was five at the time. They've been looking for me. They're not going to hurt me."

"If you're sure."

Tony could hear a little relief in his father's voice. "I'm sure. I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon." And with that they both signed off, and Tony took a moment to just stare at his phone as if it were alien technology. He put the phone back in its holder on his belt, and made his way back to the bull pen.

"Everything okay, Tony?" Asked McGee.

"Yea, Probie, that was just my father."

"Your father?" Inquired Ziva? And Tony noticed that Gibbs was looking at him too.

"Yea, Luciano DiNozzo." He said to let Gibbs know which father he was referring to. "It was nothing. I called him about something last night and he was returning my call when he could fit it in to his schedule."

Gibbs shook his head, looked back at his desk, and then turned to his agents. "Where are we on this case? Who has answers for me?"

* * *

"Chris, we have a problem." 

"What problem, Lily? Tell me that you didn't corner him. I told you that he is not ready…"

"I haven't met him yet."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Dad's here."

"Here in DC?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Our father is not stupid."

"Crap! How did he...? Never mind. When did he get here?"

"Last night…."

"And you're just telling me _now_?"

"Well if you had answered your phone when I called you about 10 times today, or been in your hotel room when I came by, you would have known before now. We've got to warn him or he may think that you've betrayed him."

"What time is it? Its four thirty. Hopefully we'll have enough time to talk to Mrs. Bartoni to pass on a message to call us."

"Lets hope so, or this poor boy is going to get the shock of his life."

* * *

_A/N – Life is a little slower, and brain function is a little higher right now so I was able to update faster than I have so far. Thank you for your patience. I've got the ideas for the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update pretty quickly for the next chapter too. Another big THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You inspire me, and I thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chris and Lily walked into the restaurant, searching frantically. "Can I help you?" asked the friendly voice of the hostess.

Lily spoke up first, thinking that she had a better talent for keeping a cool demeanor. "Yes, please. We are looking for Mrs. Bartoni, is she in this evening?"

"I'm sorry, she's not in at the moment. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No. When will she be back?" Asked Chris curtly.

"She should be back in about 30 minutes."

Chris and Lily exchanged meaningful looks, and then turned back to the hostess. "Hopefully we'll still have some time." He said to his sister and then turned back to the Hostess. "Could you please let her know that we're here as soon as she arrives? We'll be at the Bar."

"Certainly, sir."

The siblings walked over to the bar and sat down. "Lets just hope that Dad doesn't do something really impetuous and go see him before we can warn Tony." They each ordered a drink and left each other to their own thoughts, while keeping an eye out for the owner of the restaurant."

* * *

As he left the office, he decided to take the long route home to help him think. His favorite part of this drive was driving along the water. Yea, it added miles to his drive home but who could resist the GW Parkway. As he drove slowly in the traffic, he looked over to the left to see the way the sun was setting on the water. After a while, his need to get home overpowered the beautiful drive, so he turned off on Belle View Blvd to start heading back to Route 1.

With the car parked, he took his backpack out of the trunk and keyed into the apartment building and picked up his mail in the lobby of his building. 'Nothing but bills and credit card offers. I feel loved.' He thought to himself as he entered the packed elevator and hit the button for the 16th floor. He couldn't wait to just grab a drink from the fridge, order a pizza and wait on his balcony for it to arrive. The view of Old Town Alexandria and the river from his apartment was gorgeous at night.

The 'ding' of the elevator arriving on his floor woke him from his reverie. He took a left down the hall and stopped at the last door on the left. He put his key in the deadbolt and thought it turned a little too easily, and so before putting the key in the door knob, he made sure that he had easy access to his service revolver. The lock clicked, he turned the knob and opened the door with careless ease. His quick glance showed the television on, and someone sitting on his couch. Since his uninvited guest did not make any sudden moves, he carefully put down his pack and pulled his revolver.

"Who are you? And why the heck are you in my apartment? No sudden moves, please, I don't want to deal with the paperwork of a justified shooting."

The figure on the couch, turned and stared at the young federal agent before him. "Hello, Anthony. I'd know you anywhere."

"Well, then you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

"My name is John." He said simply.

"Okay. Now to my other question, why are you here in my apartment?"

As if to answer his question, another, older man, came around the corner from the dining area. Tony was shocked that this man seemed familiar to him somehow, but whatever Tony may have said was interrupted by his cell phone going off.

"Are you going to put down the gun?" Asked the older man.

"When I'm ready." He pulled his cell from his waist band and answered it. "DiNozzo."

"Tony, its Chris. We're calling from the restaurant. I have to warn you that Dad's in town. I think…."

"Yea, I just figured that one out."

"How could you have…."

"Your warning is a little late, Chris. I believe the gentleman standing in my living room is your father."

"Shit. Sorry, Tony. I didn't…."

"I don't have the energy to deal with you now." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

"Well?"

"He is beyond livid. I believe Dad just made his appearance. Tony said that our warning was too late, and then he hung up on me."

"Do you think that we'll loose him again because of this, Chris?"

"I don't know, Lily, I just don't know."

* * *

Tony put his back pack down beside the couch and sat on the arm of the couch facing his unwanted visitors. He had lowered the gun, but kept it within easy reach. He would have kept it in his hand, but he wanted to at least give himself a few seconds to rethink any stupid decisions, like shooting this man.

"So, Mr. Batista, do you want to tell me why you two are here in my apartment?"

"I believe you know why. I understand that you've met Chris and Beth, and I see that he already feels like he needs to protect you. A bond of brotherhood is not easily broken despite the years and miles separating you two."

"How sweet." Tony replied in a tone of boredom. "And you came to meet me with one of your associates. Care to tell me why you thought that was necessary?"

John looked at his boss, knowing that this young man would be shown a rare side of his employer. Joseph was not here to do anything but meet this young man. John had not been told why, but by the looks of him, he was related to Joseph in some way. And the statement about brotherhood mentioned a moment ago spoke of a close relationship to the family. He spoke to his employer, "Would you like me to leave, Mr. Batista?"

"Yes, please, John. This young man and I have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, sir. Just give me a call when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you, John."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo." John said as he turned towards Tony.

Tony thought fast and realized that alienating anyone in his father's organization this soon would not be in his best interests should what he had to say about this impromptu meeting not be to his father's liking. "Mr. DiNozzo is my father, I'm Tony. I'd appreciate it, if we meet again, that I get at least a little forewarning."

"That's up to the Boss, Tony, but I'll see what I can do." John replied with a smile, as he exited the apartment.

Tony watched him leave, and then put his gun in its holster. Without a doubt, a drink would be needed to handle what just might happen. He looked to his 'guest' and asked "Would you like a beer, or something else to drink?"

The older man smiled and answered "I'll have what you're having."

"That much, huh? I may have to order more in." Tony joked as he entered the kitchen and pulled two beers from the refrigerator.

TBC……

_A/N – I can't believe how long its been since my last update. Totally sorry it took so long. I won't burden you with the reasons, but there are a few. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon. This is a little short, but I didn't want to hold up posting until I had more, and this seemed like a pretty good place to pause until the next chapter is written. Keep reviewing; it really gives me a boost to keep writing (and a guilt complex when I don't do it fast enough)._ :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Family Complications Chapter 11

When Tony arrived in the kitchen, he knew he had to contact someone, to let them know this was happening in case he needed backup at some point. He quickly thought through his options. Email and phone were out – his computer takes too long to boot up, and a phone conversation would take too long and could be easily overheard. His best option was text message, but to whom? The only options right now were the people who already knew about his situation, Gibbs and Abby. Jenny knew also, but as the Director, she would feel obligated to call in the big dogs to back him up. And with Gibbs' past history with all things electronic, that left only Abby. Good choice in any case. So he pulled the phone off its belt clip and sent his quick text to his favorite lab rat. He then re-clipped the phone to his belt and reached in to his refrigerator to grab two beers before making his way back in to the living room. As he walked back in to the living room he sincerely hoped that Abby understood what he sent. Tony did not doubt the goth, just that anything in his life right now could go in the right direction.

He placed one bottle on the table in front of his 'guest' and then took a seat in the overstuffed chair cattycorner to the couch on which Mr. Batista was sitting. Tony still could not come to terms with calling this man his father – for so many reasons. The young agent opened his beer and took a drink from the cold long neck bottle, giving himself a little more time to react.

Joe seemed to be content with just observing him. It was unnerving. Tony decided to take himself out of the situation emotionally and put his undercover skills to work for him in this very complex and unexpected situation. With mask in place Tony put his bottle on the table and sat back in his chair and looked his biological father right in the eye.

"So, Mr. Batista, what brings you to see me right here and right now?"

Joseph Batista, who had been so eager to meet his youngest son, now realized in that moment just how much he did not know about this young man, despite what he had found out from his daughter and other sources in the last day and a half. He had watched his youngest son sit down and observed the construction of the careful mask come over his features to form seemingly relaxed features, like a door slammed shut on emotions. From one angle he was proud to find that his son could take care of himself, and what a card player he must be. But on the other hand, he also wondered what Tony had lived through to acquire this skill.

Tony, on his part, simply waited out the short silence, determined to let the older man speak and take himself out of a defensive position.

Joe tried to choose his words carefully as he said, "I discovered that Chris and Lily had found something that must have concerned their youngest brother, you. They were being mysterious about something and asked for items of mine that could be used for DNA tests. I came down and confronted your sister, and decided before they scared you off, that I had to move fast to finally meet you. I have looked for you for so long."

"Please excuse my bluntness, but that explains how you found out about what they were doing, not why you broke in to my apartment in order to meet your long lost son. According to Hallmark Commercials and Lifetime movies of the week, long awaited reunions consist of someone setting up a dinner somewhere with a lot of uncomfortable hugging and stuff, but it doesn't require the use of a fire arm." Tony just hoped that he wasn't setting himself up for a big fall by being this forthright, but this man had broken into his home uninvited and had probably heard from Lily that Tony wasn't ready to meet anyone else just yet. And if this man could disregard his feelings in this manor, then Tony had every right to be as terse as he felt he needed to be.

"I have heard nothing about you or your mother despite everything I have done to locate you. I may have been hasty and inconsiderate in the execution of how we met, but after 30 years, can you blame a father for wanting to meet his son."

"I guess not, and I'll try not to dwell on the breaking and entering part of this important occasion. Why don't you start out this conversation, as you have had years to think of what to ask your missing son, while I haven't really had time to prepare for this."

That surprised the older Italian. He had thought that his son would have questions of his own. "Do you have no questions for me?"

"No, not at this time." He replied simply.

"Why not? What does your mother say about me?"

"Nothing, she passed away a few years ago."

"But when you were younger, you must have had questions. Did you ever ask about me, or your family?"

"No. What I remember of my life at 5 years old, is trying not to make my mother cry. She did a lot of it back then. I learned quickly. And if that part of our life made her that unhappy to think about, I wasn't about to ask and make her cry again. I was content to deal with the life I had, rather than stir the pot."

"She told you nothing?"

"She may have once mentioned that growing up as one of several siblings would have been wonderful, but my step-father didn't want more kids so the subject was dropped." He watched the expression on his guest's face go from surprise, to frustration, to acceptance. This whole situation isn't what Tony expected, but it was going better so far than what he had anticipated when he walked in the door and figured out who his uninvited guest was.

"Did she think so little of us?"

"I wouldn't know. As I said, we never talked about it. Chris asked about what I could remember from my early childhood, and as I told him – very little. I remember a big house filled with people, and some older kids."

"Do you remember much else?"

"I remember being afraid, and then my mother crying a lot as we moved around. Then she met my step-father, and the rest is history."

The two men stared into the past for a few moments, letting the silence settle in the room.

* * *

"Gibbs." 

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Thankgoodnessyoupickedup!Tonyhasvisitors!"

"Abby! Slow Down! What did you say about Tony?"

"I got a text message from him just a few moments ago. It said 'Just wanted you to know, Joe's here.'"

"Joe who?"

"His biological father, Gibbs!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't sure, I would have text him back."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. What should we do, Gibbs?"

"First thing we should do, is calm down Abby. This guy is his father who has been trying to find him for most of his life. And his disappearance had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with his mother. Joe won't hurt him. I just can't believe that Tony decided to meet him and didn't tell me."

"He didn't. I talked to him today about it and he said that he still had no intention to meet his biological father until he could figure out a fool proof way to do it without tipping anyone else in the alphabet off."

"So it was a surprise. Okay, Abbs, if he doesn't call you in an hour, we'll call him."

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Then we go get him."

"Yea, Gibbs, I knew we could count on you. What do we do in the mean time?"

"I'll contact the director and let her know what's going on."

"She's not at the office right now, Gibbs. Do you know her phone number?"

"This is something to be done in person, Abby. I'll take care of it. Call me back as soon as you hear from Tony, or if you don't hear from him in an hour."

"You got it, Boss man!"

* * *

"What kind of man is your step-father? Did he take good care of you and your mother?" 

"He's not perfect, but he took care of her until she died, and didn't dump me off anywhere afterwards."

"Do I know him?"

"Not unless he has mob connections that I don't know about, and if there were, there should have been something pulled up on him through my clearance background investigation. His name is Lucas DiNozzo."

"That name is not familiar to me. How did your mother die?"

"Cancer. She put up a good fight, but she lost. She died when I was about 15 years old." He watched as Joe seemed to be digesting this information and decided that this was the best time to change the subject. He had only so much time before Abby would contact him, and he had a few things he wanted to say first.

"Mind if I ask you a couple of questions? I can't promise that they'll be easy or polite." Tony asked the man sitting quietly across from him. His guest was quiet long enough that he was about to re-verbalize the question.

"Ask your questions. I promise to answer them as truthfully as I can, if I know."

"Fair enough. Do you know why mom left you?"

* * *

_A/N - Finally! Another chapter. So sorry it took so long. I am working on the next chapter as we speak, so hopefully I will be able to update faster than I have on the last two chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews and your patience._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Got any softballs for your old man to start with?"

"No, I played Basketball and Football, so I tend to hit the ground running."

"You played sports. That's good."

Tony just stayed quiet. He wasn't interested in small talk, not here and not now. It was not hard to notice either and Joe started thinking that something was going on in his youngest son's head. He decided to start with the question.

"Your mother and I were very happy while we were together, but as with all couples, we had our disagreements." He paused to gather his thoughts, but Tony didn't give him a rest.

"Some disagreement, she left you and cried every night for months. If that's a disagreement, I don't want know what you consider a fight. If you don't really want to answer that one right now, that's fine. If you still want that softball, how about 'why couldn't this meeting wait a day or so?' or 'if you knew that Chris and Lily had met me, why didn't you take into consideration that I told Chris and Beth I needed a little time to process all this before meeting anyone else?' Want either one of those?"

"I feel like I'm in an interrogation. Why is that, Tony?"

"I'm a federal agent, it's a hazard of the job."

He looked at his son and started to get upset. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"I don't know, I haven't had time to really think about it. What would you do if the situation was reversed and I found you first?" He paused for just a moment and sat forward, meeting his father's gaze aggressively. "Let's say I surprised you by invading your inner sanctum and demanded you acknowledge me. And then let's add the fact that I was sloppy and someone else found out that the feds were getting really close to you. How would that affect your life? And let's just add that you're not sure you can convince anyone that I'm not a plant."

Joe did him the courtesy of thinking of what he said before he responded. "Chris was sloppy?"

"Someone was sloppy."

"How did they find you?"

"You don't know? You really are a goal oriented person aren't you?" Tony said, reclining into the back of his chair. "Let's just say that someone from another agency warned my director that I was being looked at by a very important mob family. I have no idea what they know beyond that, but that does not necessarily bode well for my future in my chosen profession."

"No matter what happens, family protects family and you would have a place in our family business."

"Which one is that?" was the snide response.

Joe raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore the attitude. "We have many businesses that are above and beyond reproach."

"Good to know. That wouldn't help me."

The two men were stopped from any further comment by the ring of Tony's home phone. "Excuse me. I'd better answer that." He rose from his seat and proceeded to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"DiNozzo."

* * *

"Abby, what does the text say?"

Abby turned her phone so that Gibbs could read the words she received from Tony earlier in the evening. 'BDAD APT. TELL LG. OKSF WNTD U 2 NO. CALL .5HR.'

"Translation please."

"His birth father is at his place. Tell Gibbs. I'm okay so far. Wanted us to know. Call him in half an hour."

"Ok, how are we on time?"

"T minus 5."

"Give me a minute to think, Abby."

"Okay, but you can't have more than that. He's counting on me, and I won't let him down."

* * *

"DiNozzo."

"TONY! Is he still there?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Are you okay?"

"Can I have the definition please?"

"Snide, sarcastic sense of humor is out, so not all good, but no one needs an EMT yet."

Tony had to smile at that and he let it show through his voice. "Good deduction there, Watson."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, what can I expect?"

"Gibbs will be there in less than 20."

"Taking the long route. Anyone else know yet?"

"Not yet, but Sacks checks your file every once in a while, so…"

Tony cut her off urgently, "So it won't be long before…"

She chimes back in. "Tony! Who are you talking to? I was trying to tell you that I took care of that."

"Abs, it has to stay in my records, or if someone later got that info and found it wasn't there, I'd be toast."

"Please, I'm hurt. I encrypted that part of your file as if it is classified information."

"Really? Think it will work on Sacks?"

"Not totally, he'll see something new he can't access and then go to our favorite FeeBI, who will then come to Gibbs. Let's just see how long it takes."

"Leave it to you to make my life a game."

"Awww, poor Tony."

"Yea, well thanks Abs, but I'd better get back to my guest."

"Sure, good luck and tell me everything later."

"You got it. Whatever I'd think to leave out, you'd find out some other way anyhow. Bye, Abby." He paused for a moment to process what his favorite lab rat had just told him. He glanced at his watch and marked the time in his head, Gibbs should be here in about 15 minutes, so he had better give his 'father' a chance to leave if he wanted to. Tony went back to the living room and sat down again.

"That was my friend Abby. She told me that my boss was a little concerned for me and so is on his way here."

"Why would he be concerned?"

"There's been a lot of funny stuff going on in my life lately. And he's kind of an intense kind of person, so when he said that he was coming here, she wanted me to be forewarned."

"I'm glad that you have people who look out for you." There was a knock on Tony's front door. "Your boss was certainly in a hurry to get here."

"Gibbs driving like Gibbs wouldn't be here this fast." Tony replied as he rose from his seat to answer the door.

"Are you expecting anyone else?"

"No." Tony called back to Joe as he put his eye to the peek hole in his door. "Oh no." he said quietly to himself.

_A/N – Well this is as good a place to end it now. It gives me a chance to update the story, and still leave me with a sense of where I want to go next. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are truly appreciated._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_A/N – I tweaked this to fix a few mistakes and smooth out the rough spots. I promise that I am working on the next chapter and should have it posted soon. Thanks for your patience. I work for a college and the beginning of a new term is always hectic. That's an explanation, because there is no excuse. :-) Chapter 14 should be up some time this weekend. _

Chapter 13

Tony turned the knob slowly, and opened the door with a sense of dread in his heart. The man on the other side of the door was impeccably dressed and looked very uncomfortable standing in the hallway. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What an absurd question, Anthony. Are you going to invite me in?"

"Sure, but I should warn you that I already have a guest."

"I would appreciate it if you would ask your guest to leave and come back at a later time. We need to talk about your mother's ex-husband." Luciano DiNozzo said as he passed Tony, entering the apartment. As Tony closed the door, he noticed that his father had identified Joe as Liz DiNozzo's ex-husband, rather than Tony's biological father. He couldn't decide if he should take it as a compliment that Luc saw himself as Tony's only father, or an insult that even with this situation right now, he viewed his dead wife's importance over that of his living, breathing step-son. In a split second, he decided to take the high road, and deal with that decision later.

"Funny you should mention him." Tony said, watching his step-father for any reaction - he got one.

Luciano's eyes met his son's immediately, and his voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Please tell me that was one of your infantile jokes."

"No, sir. Serious as a heart attack."

"Why did you invite him here? I thought we were going to…" he said in a stage whisper.

Tony held up his hand and interrupted him before he could really get his ire up. "I didn't invite him, but neither did I think it was a good idea to throw him out. My boss is on the way here, so he may be leaving soon anyway. You may as well meet him now, as you would need to anyway."

"Making connections in his line of work is not good for my business."

"My business is the same way, but it's never good to make enemies where you don't need them." He could see that his statement had hit its mark.

"Alright, why don't you introduce us?" the senior DiNozzo said resignedly.

"Yes, sir." And with that he turned and led his step-father into the living room, moving as if he had cement shoes. What was there to look forward to when you introduced two people, _both_ of whom you wished were not present.

He walked up to Joe and said, "Joe, may I introduce you to my step-father Luciano DiNozzo. Dad, this is Joseph Batista."

For his part, Joe Batista rose from his seat and greeted his son's step father with grace and good manners. Luciano, on the other hand showed self importance and his impatience to have this done with - just going through the motions.

"It's nice to meet you. Please, call me Joe, all my friends do." Joe said as he reached out his hand to Luciano.

The senior DiNozzo actually bristled slightly at that, but accepted the hand that was outstretched and shook the other man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Joe. I hope that you have had a pleasant visit with Tony, that he has been a good host." He released the other man's hand and stepped back. "I'm sorry to seem rude, but if you will excuse me, I have a quick call to make to my secretary. I need for her to move a few more of my appointments tomorrow." He turned to Tony and asked, "Where can I make this call?"

"Down the hall, the door on the left." And with that his step-father quickly turned around and strode off down the hall of his son's apartment. Tony just shook his head and turned back to his other guest.

"Subtle isn't he?" Joe asked, watching Tony's reactions carefully.

Tony wasn't sure if Joe was watching to see how Tony reacted to him now that Tony's step-father was here or if he had gleaned some inside information into the Father/Son relationship that Tony had with his step-father.

"Like a Mack truck. Sometimes I can see the tread marks" Tony replied, and it was the first time the two men had agreed on anything. 'Is it a good thing?' Tony asked himself, 'to have your new mob boss birth father agree with your opinion of your self centered step-father? Not a question to ponder right now, Anthony.' he chided himself.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Joe asked earnestly.

"The situation is making me uncomfortable." He said honestly, and then Tony closed his eyes and moaned in his head as he heard another knock on the door. He had actually forgotten about Gibbs for a few moments. He wasn't sure who he was more nervous about Gibbs meeting, Joe or Luc. "And it just keeps coming." He quietly said to himself.

"Your boss?"

"Probably. It's been about 20 minutes, right on time for Abby's time table for his arrival." He said as he went to answer the door.

"Would you like me to go?"

"It might be better for right now, but you might as well stay long enough to meet Gibbs, you'll pass right by him anyway. Have a seat for a moment." The person on the other side of the door knocked again, and Tony picked up the pace to answer it. He opened the door quickly and simply locked eyes with his boss.

Gibbs caught the atmosphere and the quiet desperation in his agent's demeanor within a brief moment and let Tony decide the next move. "You okay? Is your father still here?"

"Which one?"

Uh-oh. "Luc is here?"

"Luc is here."

"How's it going so far?"

"Can I have a definition please?"

"Want to introduce me to Batista?"

"Sure. And then the other one may join us when he's done with his calls to his office. Why don't you come in and stay a little while?" He said as he made a grand sweeping gesture inviting Jethro Gibbs into his apartment. "Please proceed to the living room." He said formally.

Tony follows the senior agent into his living room and indicates his guest there. "Gibbs. This is Joseph Batista, my biological father. Joe, meet Leroy Gibbs who is my boss at NCIS."

The two men shook hands and took each others measure.

"Nice to meet you, may I call you Jethro?" At a nod he continues. "You know who I am." It was not a question. "I hope that this will not interfere or effect Anthony's position at your agency."

"That really depends on you and the family. I don't care who his family is. He's a good agent and an asset to my team. As long as his family life, no matter what family you're talking about, doesn't interfere, he should have no problem from our end."

"That's good to know. I will make it clear that it will not happen."

"Thank you." Answered Gibbs.

"I think that I will take this opportunity to leave." Joe addressed to both men, and then turned to Tony to say, "With your permission, I would like to meet with you again to get to know you, and give you the chance to meet your siblings properly. I will try to be patient and give you the time that you need. But please, don't take too long, I am an old man." He said this will a gleam in his eye and a small smirk on his lips.

Tony's shoulders seemed to relax a little. He met his father's eyes, and replied genuinely, "Thank you. I think I would like to meet everyone, but I need to digest it all and figure out how to protect everyone involved. I hope that you can understand that."

"You are a wise young man, Anthony. I wish that your sister used her head as wisely."

"Thanks, I think." He said as he showed his biological father to the door. "Despite everything, it was nice to meet you."

"Thank you. I enjoyed meeting you. We'll try to make our next meeting a little more conventional."

"I would appreciate that." Tony opened the door, and Joe exited the apartment and pulled his cell phone from his belt to tell his driver that he was ready to go. As the door closed, Tony turned back to his boss and knew that his earlier question had now been answered - he's more nervous about Gibbs meeting his step-father.

"That went well."

"Yea." Tony replied flatly. "Surprisingly, it's the other one being here that I am less excited about at the moment." He nodded his head towards the back room.

"Why's that, DiNozzo?"

"If things didn't go well with Joe, and I lost my job, I could get another one. But Luc knows what buttons to push that could make my life miserable." He finished his answer almost speaking to himself.

"What buttons would those be, DiNozzo? He doesn't have any influence on you."

Tony raised his head and looked his boss in the eyes. "You'd be surprised, boss, what this man can do." Tony turned and lead Jethro back in to his living room to wait for the next round.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Both men were sitting quietly for a few moments, each absorbed in their own thoughts, when the phone rang. Tony went in to the kitchen to pick up the phone, and pulled the phone receiver back away from his ear immediately after saying hello.

"Tony! Is he there yet? Are you okay? Answer me, Tony!" Said a rather frantic Abby.

He heard the tirade end and knew that it was his turn to speak, so he placed the receiver back against his ear. "Not so loud please. Yes, Gibbs is here. Yes, I'm okay, for now. And to answer what I am sure is your next question, I did introduce Gibbs to Joe and it went as well as could be expected. Joe left not too long ago, right after he met Luc…"

"Luc was there? When does he come in to the picture? And why was Luc there?"

"Abby, since he's still here, I would rather table this topic of conversation for another time. He's in the back room speaking on his cell to his office right now. I think the meeting with Joe and Gibbs was warmer than the meeting with Joe and Luc will be."

"That's not surprising. Gibbs is a big teddy bear."

"Sure, Abs, to you maybe. Anyway, Gibbs hasn't met Luc yet, so I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Oh, Tony, try to keep your chin up will you? How bad can it be?"

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Well I expect you to call me with an update as soon as you can, or I will be very upset with you, Anthony DiNozzo!"

"Of course, Abby. Who else would believe me?"

"Darn right. Take care and I'll talk to you soon."

"Later, Abs. Thanks for checking up on me." And with that, he hung up the phone. When the receiver was in its cradle, Tony looked towards the door and saw his father coming towards him.

"Are we alone?" he asked his son.

"No, sir. My boss, Jethro Gibbs is here."

He gave an exaggerated sigh, and then his face showed a change of mind. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he can help me talk some sense into you." And with that he turned and walked the few steps in to the living room of the apartment.

As Luciano DiNozzo entered the room, Gibbs turned to him from his seat on the couch and watched him approach. Luc offered his hand to the Special Agent, and introduced himself. "Jethro Gibbs, I presume? I'm Luciano DiNozzo, Tony's father. It is nice to finally meet you. I hope that Tony isn't too much of a handful for you."

As he rose from his seat to exchange greetings, Gibbs thought to himself that he hoped that Luciano DiNozzo was kidding. You'd think he was talking about a ten year old rather than and adult. "Not at all. Tony's one of the best I've worked with, that's why he's my senior field agent. He'll have his own team, when one opens up, if he wants it."

"Hmmm. Good to know." He said dismissively. "Sit down please. Anthony, if you would join us please?" He said indicating for his son to take a seat on the couch.

Tony sat back down in the other chair in the room, he didn't want to give the impression that his father was playing host and holding court. It was a mini rebellion, but it made him feel a little better. His step-father just rolled his eyes and addressed Gibbs.

"Let me ask you, Jethro, what is your opinion of the situation that Anthony seems to find himself in at present?"

Gibbs could see the young man out of the corner of his eye, and was happy to see that the emotional mask was in place. Good, then he would just concentrate on this man addressing him.

"The situation Tony finds himself in is complicated, but nothing that he can't handle."

This was not exactly what the elder DiNozzo wanted to hear. "Are you familiar with all aspects of this situation, such as the man's chosen profession, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs kept his cool and simply addressed the comment. "Yes, I am fully aware of Mr. Batista's chosen profession. You can't choose your parents, Mr. DiNozzo." Jethro replied in kind.

"This is rather disappointing. I was hoping that you would be a voice of reason and help me to convince Tony that he should have nothing to do with this man. It would be bad for business."

"His or yours, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Both." He said hotly.

"Well I don't see how it could affect your business, since I am sure that Tony does not work for you, nor does he plan to take this information public. However, that is his business, and his choice. I trust his instincts."

Tony was heartened by Gibbs's comments, and knew what he meant by them. He could tell that his father was not as happy with Gibbs' answer, and when Luc turned back to Tony, the younger DiNozzo knew that Luc had dismissed Gibbs from his mind. "Anthony. If you choose to go forward with this I will have no choice but to sever ties. You will be disowned. Can you afford to make this choice?"

"I thought that I was disowned when I was twelve, at least I have the legal papers from your in house counsel in my files that say so. What are you going to do, double disown me?" And then he turned a sarcastic, questioning expression to his boss. "In that case, do two negatives make a positive? I forget."

Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be to any participation to the conversation at this point, so he kept his own counsel.

"Anthony." His father said in a voice as cold as ice. "This is not the time for your antics. I do not appreciate your attitude regarding this situation."

"You're right, this isn't the time for jokes, but neither did I think that you wanted to have an argument with my boss present." He wasn't sure that he wanted to play this card just yet, but decided that in order to protect himself, there might not be a better time. "But since you've opened the door, I will walk through it. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to do my personal business as I see fit. I am not one of your employees to be ground into submission, nor am I a child to be scared into behaving in a way that you see fit."

"Your mother would be ashamed of you, just as I am. I have offered you so much, and you throw it away."

Tony ignored the comment about his mother, determined not to let this man see that his shot hit its mark. "What you offer always comes with strings that I am no longer willing to take."

"Well, you leave me no choice. When you come to your senses, you know how to contact me." He said and got up to leave. As he grabbed his bag, he briefly turned back to his son, but said nothing. The door opened and shut without another word being said between father and son.

"That went well, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Not really. There was a lot of hidden meaning in that conversation, but I'll be ready for it. I'm not as helpless as I once was. I don't know if I'm ready to show all my cards just yet, but if he comes after me, he'll get a few surprises."

Gibbs quietly waited for the young man to continue.

"Don't worry, my backup has nothing to do with the Batistas."

"What does it have to do with?"

"Well, without going into too much detail, lets just say that my grandmother has been very generous over the years. He may have disowned me, but she hasn't."

"She gives you money?"

"No, I won't take that from her, which frustrates her at times. I may not be her biological grandson, but I am her only one. She thinks that she's being sneaky, but forgets that I'm an investigator. On the other hand, I don't think Luc has any idea."

When it was apparent that he wasn't going to continue, Gibbs said "Okay, keep your secrets Tony. I trust you."

"Thanks, boss. I'm sure I'll tell you soon. I just want to talk to my counselors before I tell anyone else."

"You have a lawyer?"

"Sort of." He said with a lopsided grin.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much for your patience. I really appreciate it, as well as your reviews. I hope that this chapter lived up to the other chapters and was worth the long wait. I promise that this is not the end, and that we have not heard the last of Luciano DiNozzo. I also have a few other ideas for other NCIS and CSI stories, but think that I will wait until they are closer to completion before I start posting them so that people don't have to wait so long for each chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Abby do you want to come over and hear it in person, or are you too impatient?"

"Both!! But I'll try to restrain myself. I'll see you in 30 minutes."

"See you then." He disconnected the phone call and redialed a number that he knew better than his father's.

"Hello."

"Hi there, cutie. How are you?"

"Tony?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You little rascal! It has been way too long since you last called me. And when is the next time that I can expect a visit from you, young man? Remember that I do not appreciate being kept waiting. I'm getting old you know."

"You are one of the youngest people I know, Grandma."

"That is so sad for you." And he heard the little giggle on the other end of the line. She may be over 80, but she was still young at heart. "So what is the reason for this phone call? You finally told your father to take a leap? You're giving up on your bachelorhood, getting married and giving me grandchildren? You're running for office? What?"

"Right the first time, Grandma." He said with a smile in his voice. She asked the same questions almost every time he called her. He just surprised her with his new answer.

She was silent for a moment, she expected the usual song and dance around her random questions. It was a surprise to her to get a positive answer to one of her questions. "Really? It can't be as simple as that. Tell Grandma the whole story, young man. And the readers digest version, if you please, I'm an old lady and can't take too much drama at my age."

"Well the short version is that my birth family came looking for me, and found me. They are not the sort your son approves of – crime family, so to speak – and he came down to visit me to tell me how to handle it to his satisfaction."

"Oh, that didn't sit well with you, did it?"

"No, ma'am. Joe, my birth father, surprised me by stopping by to meet me, and was still here when dad arrived, and then right before he left, my boss arrived."

"Oh, good. Your father loves an audience." She said sarcastically.

"Exactly, only this time he tried to convert Gibbs into an ally against me."

"Which didn't work."

"No, it didn't. And let's just say that at the end of the conversation he tried to disown me again."

"Second time doesn't count. Can't lose what you don't have. I know I said to give the readers digest version but there are too many details left out, for my liking, Anthony."

"Well when he tried to tell me what to do, I gave him a rather sarcastic reply. Then he said he'd cut me off and I said roughly what you just did. And he got up and left without much more said."

"He played the emotional blackmail card didn't he? That's why there's a little sadness in your voice." It wasn't really a question, she knew her son's relationship with his step-son well.

"What a very astute woman you are. I told him that I am no longer willing to accept the strings that come with his offers."

"Good for you, but cut the crap. Did you tell him?"

"No, ma'am. That was enough for me. I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Thank you, dear boy. I want to see his face when he realizes."

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall."

"I'll see if I can get my nurse to tape it for you."

"Don't go to so much trouble."

"Is Mr. Gibbs still with you?"

"No, Grandma, but Abby will be here shortly."

"Good, I like that young lady. Remind her that she promised to take me shopping some time."

"Yea, I can just picture you two shopping together. Those are pictures I don't think I could handle. My grandmother the hot biker chick/ goth. No thank you."

She laughed. "Well, know that I love you, and expect a visit from you soon."

"How can anyone turn down that invitation?"

"Quite right. Take care of yourself, and thank you for telling me about Luciano. I am prepared to take control of this situation."

"Better you, than me."

"You could handle it, my boy, you just wouldn't want to. That life would strangle the joy right out of you. You are happy?"

"Yea, I am."

"Good, now get to work on the wife and grandchildren." She hung up.

Tony just hung up the phone and shook his head with a laugh. His father won't know what hit him.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, the Batista family met in the living room of Joe's hotel suite. Joe was telling them about his meeting with their younger brother. He had just told them how he had been waiting for Tony inside his apartment when Lily interrupted.

"How did he react?" Asked Lily.

"He's a man a father could be proud of. He took our meeting in stride, or as best he could under the circumstances. He was a little sarcastic and abrupt at first. It didn't last too long. But then his step-father arrived, and made things quite uncomfortable, so I left not long after."

"Will he contact you?" asked Beth.

"I hope so. I have a feeling that he will, but it may take a little time."

"I want to meet him."

"Not right now, Lily, please. I think that my entrance has caused enough turmoil in his life for the moment. Not even I will try to contact him again too soon. I did meet his supervisor. A fair man, a good man to look up to."

"Dad, do you want me to look into this Luciano DiNozzo for you?" Asked Chris, speaking up for the first time.

"No, I get the feeling that Tony can handle himself. And if he needs help, his supervisor, Gibbs, will look after him. If we do anything, I'm afraid it won't be overlooked, and could hurt Tony. We'll wait to do anything until he contacts us."

"Are you sure?" Asked Beth kindly, she could see that this decision hurt her father-in-law.

"I don't like it, Beth, but I am sure it is what we must do. Besides, we have business to attend to back home."

_A/N – Shocking – two chapters in the same week. Miracles do happen. Ha ha. In fact I am already working on the next two chapters. Hopefully I'll post 16 within a few days. Thank you so much for all of your reviews they really do keep me going and inspired to finish this story, rather than finding a quick ending. Thank you again. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Abby bounded into the apartment, and plopped herself down on his couch and looked back up at him expectantly. "Well?! Don't keep this girl in suspense."

"Do you want the reader's digest version?"

"Whatever gets you to tell me faster!"

He laughed at his friend's exuberance and sat down next to her on the couch. "Well, to start with the beginning, before I texted you, I wasn't too happy to arrive home and find that someone was in my apartment. Joe and one of his guys were waiting in the living room for me. I was a little belligerent at the beginning, but I think I handled it pretty well, considering. He wanted to hear about my mom, so I told him a little. We would have continued talking, but that's pretty much when Luc showed up. He wasn't too happy that Joe was there, I can tell you. He was barely civil when I introduced them to each other, and then went to the back room of my apartment to talk to his office on his cell phone."

"Not even then could he sever ties with the office. Disgusting. Go on."

"Well, then Gibbs showed up, and both Joe and Gibbs ruffled their feathers and took one another's measure, but it ended almost pleasantly. Joe excused himself and left me with Gibbs and Luc. At first Luc wasn't too happy about Gibbs being here but thought he could turn it to his advantage by recruiting Gibbs against me."

"Like that would ever happen. What happened next?"

"Well, when it was obvious that Gibbs wasn't going to help him convince me to do things the Luciano DiNozzo way, Luc totally disregarded him. He was perturbed, and threatened to disown me."

"Didn't he already do that?"

"Exactly, and I pretty much asked him the same question."

"He didn't like that, I bet. Next?"

"Luc silently left the apartment, and then Gibbs left."

"What did Grandma say?"

"How'd you know I talked to her?"

"Come on, like you wouldn't call her. What did she say?"

"She said that it was time to play her cards and shock her son. Oh, and she said to tell you that she's still waiting for you to take her shopping."

"That's sweet, but don't change the subject. What does she mean by playing her cards?"

"Well, as you know, dad may have disowned me, but she hasn't. I don't know everything that she's done for me, but I know some. She thinks it's all a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like with the stock she owns in my father's company, paired with mine, we own the majority of the stock in his company – 51. He doesn't know that I own much of it, grandma hid it in some way. She's the one that bought it for me."

"How'd mister big business man let that happen?"

"He got into a little financial trouble a number of years ago, and she helped him out by putting money into the company and purchasing stock. I guess he didn't worry too much about it after because she is his mother. He expects her to side with him, not against him. He also thinks she's old and stupid."

"Hardly!"

"Exactly."

"Wow, what's she going to do, take over if he starts being a butt head?"

"Nope, but we could sell our shares to a competitor, take the company right out from under him"

"Wow. That's low. I like it!" She said as she started bouncing on the couch.

"Yea, I just hope it doesn't come to that." He said seriously. "We don't get along too well, but he is the man who helped raise me…"

"Hired the right people to do it." She said almost under her breath.

"…so I don't want to totally sever ties. But if he's going to try to run my life to his satisfaction, then I am better off without him." He said, pretending that he was not interrupted. He knew that Abby understood that all the money in the world didn't always make you privileged. He would have given up a lot to have a 'normal' family and upbringing.

"Well you've had quite a night, Mr. Anthony DiNozzo. You need something to cheer you up and make you forget your troubles. I'm in the mood for 'And then there were none.' How about you?"

"Oh, Agatha Christie. Good choice, but I was thinking of Pride of the Yankees."

"Oooh! Forgot you had that one. You find the movie, I'll order the pizza."

* * *

"Gibbs." 

"Boss, we may have a little trouble. I set up that tracking program to see if anyone tries to access NCIS personnel information, like you asked, and someone's been trying to access Tony's file."

"Can you tell who, McGee?"

"I don't know who, exactly, but it's FBI."

"I bet I know who, but if it's anything serious the Director will hear about it. Our hackers are better than their hackers."

"Thank you, boss."

"Keep that program running. I'll contact the director to let her know that someone's on a fishing expedition."

"I'll call Abby and have her come in to help me."

"Don't do that, McGee. She's got some important stuff to do tonight. You can handle it until she gets there in the morning. Keep me informed." Click

* * *

_A/N – Another chapter, sorry its kind of short on content, but it was a good place to start before getting into the next part of the story. I'm still working on the next chapter and will try to get it posted as soon as I can. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming. You don't know how much they are appreciated. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The morning came much too quickly for his liking. He was currently wondering if going home to sleep for a couple of hours was just a dream, and that he had actually been here at his desk all night. But he looked down and confirmed that he was wearing a different suit from yesterday, so he must have gone home. He heard the elevator doors, and waited to see if it was one of his team members coming in.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"I haven't seen him yet, Ziva."

"What? Why not?"

"Not my turn to watch him."

"You're picking up some of Tony's bad habits. I'd be careful, if I were you, McGee."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing? Are we on a case already?"

"No just running a program for Gibbs."

"Oh. What kind of program?"

"He had me set up a program to watch for someone outside the agency fishing for our personnel backgrounds."

"Why?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Why now?"

"If I didn't have a clue about your first question, do you think I'd have one for this one?"

"Watch it McGee." She looked across the office rather thoughtfully, and then turned back to McGee. "I'm betting that there has been something added to someone's dossier and they want to know if someone is looking for it."

"Why would something be added to anyone's records? And for whom? The background checks are pretty thorough around here."

"Why don't you look to see?" She said, coming up around the young agent. "Your program would work better if you knew what it was you were trying to protect, yes?"

"It's already working." He said as he made a decision.

As McGee's hands started flying across the keyboard, Ziva noticed that it hadn't taken much to convince him. He must have been curious, but just needed the right motivation to go the final step.

"Hmmm."

"What is it, McGee?"

"Yes, McGee. What have you found?" Gibbs voice was hard.

"Uhhh."

Ziva spoke up since she had put him up to it. "I was just helping McGee think of better ways to protect the information you wanted protected, Gibbs. What is so important anyway?"

"Why don't we ask McGee?" He said, staring hard at his young agent.

"Is this for real, boss?" Asked McGee, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Is what for real?" Ziva asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You two, follow me. Now!" Gibbs said as he walked towards the interrogation rooms.

"What is it, McGee? I should know what we're about to get in hot water for." She asked as they both jumped in behind the stride of their boss.

"I don't want to mention it where it could be over heard."

"That big, huh?"

"You could say that."

They were both a little surprised that they had followed Gibbs in to MTAC.

When the door was shut behind them, Gibbs spoke out loud. "Clear the room, please." The three team members stood in the center of the room quietly until everyone else had left and the door was shut behind them.

"What you are about to hear is privileged information. I would not be telling you now if not for your curiosity, and lack of professionalism. Remember that jogger that you bumped into at lunch a few weeks ago, McGee?" Both subordinates realized it was a retorical question and stayed silent. "Her name is Beth Batisata, daughter-in-law of Joseph Batista. That brief encounter lead to a lot of investigation on the part of her family. And they discovered that Anthony Michael DiNozzo is really Anthony Matteo Batista. Tony informed both the director and myself as soon as he found out, and we felt it was necessary to update his files, but not to make this information public. That's why I wanted you to set up that program, Tim."

"You want to protect Tony from other agencies that may want to use Tony, or his family history against him." Ziva said quietly.

"Exactly. The director has also dictated that it is in Tony's best interest that he will no longer be given any undercover ops that deal with the mob."

"That makes sense."

"Thanks, McGee."

"Sorry, Boss, I only meant that...never mind." Tim said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Good. Now I don't want you talking about this out side this room. Got it?"

Both Ziva and Tim replied with a firm "No sir."

"Good. I will let Tony know that you know about this."

"Does Abby know? Is that why she was busy? She was helping Tony to deal with some of this stuff?"

"Yes." Was Gibbs' only reply to McGee's question, as he walked to the door, opened it and walked through it.

The two younger agents stayed behind another few moments and tried to digest this new information. "Wow." said McGee.

"Don't even think about using this type of thing for your book, McGee."

"What? I would never..."

"Ah! That's what you said about modeling the characters after us. It's too easily seen through."

"Fine." He said again looking downtrodden.

* * *

_A/N - Sorry this is so short, but I figured that a little is better than no update at all. I am coming up with new ideas, slowly but surely. So I hope to not take so long with the next one. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and being so patient. And a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it, and it keeps me working on it. If someone's letting you know that they're reading it and like it, you can't forget about it and let them down. Right? Until next time..._


End file.
